Love is a Gift
by silens letum
Summary: KaiRei Kai learns the tragedy of the deaths of his fellow friend and shuns himself even more from the rest of the world…even Rei. Can Rei reach out and fight the shadow of Kai's dead friend to thaw the Ice Prince's heart?
1. Surrender

Silver: Hi people! It's me again with a new fiction! Hopefully this one will be more successful. ^-^ So please, please R&R! I'll accept constructive criticisms and hopefully some cheerful reviews. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Beyblade. Don't go suing me…trust me, it's not worth it. ^-^ All the other characters that do not appear in the episodes belong to me and only me. Please do not steal._

**WARNING~!: This story is yaoi. Meaning it has a male/male pairing. Don't like it, then leave. ^-^ The pairings are as followed: Kai/ Rei/ Tala triangle (definitely) Tyson and Max is optional (even if I do add it, there will be very little as the story is based on Rei/Kai/Tala)…all depends on the reviews I get on whether I should put up that pairing**.

Summary: Kai learns the tragedy of the deaths of his fellow friend, Tala. Depressed and confused, Kai shuns himself even more from the rest of the world…even Rei. Upset, and confused about his own feelings for the stone Phoenix, and having to constantly live in the shadows of Kai's dead friend, can Rei reach out and thaw kai's frozen heart?

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER~!**

*~* Thinking *~*

'Talking to himself'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love Is A Gift

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did it happen?

I don't know.

Why?

Why did I fall for you?

Can you see me or do you just walk by?

I try to speak but you can't hear, my tiny whisper of hello...

Your world isn't mine and to the door I have no key.

You slam the door in my face.

Love is a gift,

Love is an angel to hold you tight,

Love is soft and sweet,

Love is an illusion...

Or so I hope,

It's easier to pretend.

It's easier to ignore,

That you can't see me offer you my smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "Go Driger! Tiger Claws!" Rei screamed as he launched, for the tenth time this evening, Driger into the rocks at the training stadium.

   A pair of fiery red eyes carefully followed each and every movement of Driger, as if inspecting his techniques. Sensing a insignificant flaw in Driger's spin, the by-stander skillfully launched his own fiery blade with such accurate speed and location that Driger was sent flying back into it's owner's hand.

   Rei starred open-mouthed at the team captain. For the tenth time this evening, Kai had sent Driger airborne, and much to Rei's dismay, with little or no effort at all. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Rei raked his hands through his loose and sweaty hair before glaring at his obnoxious captain, who was casually leaning on a nearby post holding Dranzer with a I-Don't-Really-Give-A-Shit-That-I-Just-Kicked-Your-Ass expression.

   Kai must have felt Rei's eyes on himself as he quickly pocketed his prized Dranzer and slowly raised himself from the wooden post. Rei's eyes followed this movement and he couldn't help but notice the relaxed motion of Kai's body. Before his teenage hormones completely take control of his brain, Rei quickly redirected his glaze back to the dish in front of him and concentrated on how fascinating it looks.

   It wasn't long before Rei's feline senses sensed someone standing directly behind him. Rei didn't need to turn to know who's behind him. He could practically feel the body heat radiating from the Ice Prince. He was well aware that a tint of pink has already made its way onto his cheeks. 

   For a while now, with apparent reasons, Rei started to feel awkward in the presence of Kai. Instead of the, well, company that he felt before when he was around Kai, he felt well…a feeling that he couldn't quite describe. It makes him blush and his emotions run wild when he's around Kai. Confused of what he felt towards the team captain, Rei simply kept quiet and bottled his confused feelings inside.

   A pair of warm hands on his shoulders sharply snapped brought him back to reality. Raising his eyes to meet a pair of amber eyes, Rei was immediately captured by the intense flames dancing in the orbs. 

   "Launch your blade, Rei." Came a command.

   "Huh, what?" It took a few seconds for the words to register into Rei's frozen mind, and a few more for Rei to remove his eyes from those capturing eyes.

   With a sigh of exhaustion, Kai repeated he again, this time, Rei, who's still nervous about the close distance between him and Kai, fumbled around inside his pocket before he grabbed Driger. Quickly inserting Diger onto his launcher, Rei quickly got into his usual feline crouch and launched the blade high into the air.

   Kai's eyes focused on Rei as he launched Driger. With an amused inward smile, he noted on how determined Rei looked as he held Driger and his launcher in his hands. He also noted how much he resembled a wet kitty when he was covered with sweat. Cute, sassy, and a touch of frustration.

   'Oh god, did I just call him cute? Thinking really isn't good for my brain.' Kai mused to himself.

   Kai's eyes quickly changed directions as Rei launched the blade into the air directly above the dish. 

   'Very clever, a launched planned to land onto the opponent's blade to slow it's spin speed then attack. However, not very efficient when battling master bladders who recognizes this strategy as the blade is launched.'  Kai noted to himself.

   As Rei's blade landed back into the tundra-training dish, it immediately began to clash against the large rocks, immediately breaking it in pieces. Almost directly Kai, again, spotted the flaw. In one swift movement, almost too fast for the eye, Kai launched his Dranzer precisely on the left side of Driger, hitting it with such force that again, left a dumbfounded Rei with Driger in his hands.

   Smirking as Dranzer flew back into his hands, Kai turned sharply and existed the stadium leaving an angry and frustrated kitty in his wake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Rei literally stomped into the hotel suite that he shared with the captain. Seeing that Kai had yet to arrive, he decided to quickly take a shower before leaving to grab some dinner in a nearby Chinese fast food restaurant he one day found while exploring Italy.

   Grabbing a fluffy towel that the maid had left when she cleaned the room, he was relived when he got out of his sweat-covered shirt and stepped into the warm shower waters. He could feel the relaxing water running down his back and felt all the tension lift from his shoulders. When he was _finally_ satisfied that he was clean, he turned off the showerhead and stepped again, into the comfy, white towel. Clicking the lock open, he quietly stepped out into the relaxing colors of the room. As he flipped through his closet to find a pair of clean clothing to change into, he heard the hotel door click open. Turning to face the door, Rei was greeted by shock as Kai stepped into the room, as white as a sheet of paper. Rushing over, Rei was barely aware that the only thing covering him was a short towel.

"Kai, what happened?" Rei asked as soon as he reached Kai.

"Tala…" Kai murmured.

Rei suddenly remembered, Tala, the ruthless captain of the Demolition Boys. He remembered the orange hair and the unforgettable blue eyes, and the determination that sparked in Tala's eyes as he battled. He also knew that Tala and Kai had been close friends, as close as brothers. Tala's always there for Kai and vice versa. 

"What happened? What happened to Tala?" Rei asked with concern clearly expressed in his voice

"…Tala…Car…Hospital…Life support…Gone…" Kai replied with a choked voice.

"What? Tala? Is he? Could he possibly? No…" Rei didn't get to finish as Kai raised his blank eyes to meet Rei's.

"Tala's gone Rei…He's dead…" Kai finished with no emotions in his eyes nor voice, and hung his head.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Silver: Well there you have it! Hopefully you like it! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ** Me love reviews! Reviews are goooood. The more you guys review, the faster I update, the faster I update, the faster you find out what really happened to Tala. ^-^ So **_PLEASE_** click the little blue button that says submit review. ^-^ Thxies~!


	2. Angel Of Mine

Silver: Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! They are so nice! Wow…that's that most reviews that I've gotten for one chapter! ^-^ Happy…really, really happy! Thanks to those who reviewed! I'd like to recognize those people who did right here. ^-^

**Wise Wolf-** ^-^ thanks for your review! I promise I'll update really, really soon seeing how much response I received. ^-^ Thanks again for reviewing!

**Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus-** Thanks for your encouragement! ^-^ Glad you liked the first chapter!

**Chibi Drigger-** Thanks a bunch! I know Rei is so cute! ^-^ He goes so well with Kai! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silens Fletus-** Thanks a bunch T. K for reviewing my chapter! You're the best friend ever! **_*Hug*_** Oh, to all my readers! Check out her story! They are tres AWSOME! You have to go check them out! *Waves flag* GO T.K!

****

**Sarcasmcat-** Thanks for all your wonderful, and descriptive words for my story! Hope you like this chapter!

**Platinum Rei-** Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ Glad you liked the chapter!

**Mirai Shinranui-** Wow! You gave me such great suggestions! You sound like a talented authoress and I can't wait to check out your stories! I've always had problems with verbs and stuff so thanks for pointing them out!

Frostt- Thanks for your suggestions! I hope this chapter is more descriptive! Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Don't go suing me…trust me, it's not worth it. ^-^ All the other characters that do not appear in the episodes belong to me and only me. Please do not steal.

**WARNING~! This story is yaoi. Meaning it has a male/male pairing. Don't like it, then leave. ^-^ The pairings are as followed: Kai/ Rei/ Tala triangle (definitely) Tyson and Max is optional (even if I do add it, there will be very little as the story is based on Rei/Kai/Tala)…all depends on the reviews I get on whether I should put up that pairing**.

**Summary:** _Kai learns the tragedy of the deaths of his fellow friend, Tala. Depressed and confused, Kai shuns himself even more from the rest of the world…even Rei. Upset, and confused about his own feelings for the stone Phoenix, and having to constantly live in the shadows of Kai's dead friend, can Rei reach out and thaw kai's frozen heart?_

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER~!**

'Talking to himself'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel Of Mine

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "WHAT! How? When? Where? How do you know?" Rei immediately plummeted Kai with questions that he did not want to answer.

   With a sigh, Kai turned his shagged shoulders away from Rei, hoping beyond hope that Rei would get the message and leave him alone. Thankfully, his ocean blue hair concealed the teary red eyes as he mourned the lost of a dear friend. 

   'Why Tala…Why were you so foolish? You knew better than to drink and drive, you were so smart, so careful, taking care of every detail, why did you have to die? Tala, my little brother, why did you leave me?' Kai thought to himself as he buried his face into his out-stretched palm.

   Rei observed closely as he watched Kai's shoulders slowly fall up and down in a shaky motion. He gently stepped towards the broken figure and with slight hesitation, raised his hands to Kai's shoulders and gently let them rest there, to show Kai that he's there for him when he's ready.

   Rei could feel Kai's shoulder muscles immediately tense up from his mere touch. His heart clutched at the thought of Kai rejecting his comfort. However, much to his surprise, Kai did nothing to escape his touch. He continued to sit, refusing to let any emotions slip from their stone barrier.

   For what seemed like eternity to Rei, Kai finally shifted from his position, alarming the half-asleep Rei. Turning to face the boy beside him, Rei couldn't help but notice a slight tint of red around Kai's fiery orbs. Deciding not to question the team captain in his current mood, Rei simply starred back at Kai and waited for the reason beside Kai's decision.

   Suddenly, Kai opened his mouth hesitantly, and mouthed some words that Rei couldn't apprehend. Gently raising one elegantly shaped eyebrow, Rei gently squeezed Kai's shoulder in encouragement. After taking a few shaky breathes of air, Kai began, "Tala…he died…he…he…died…"

   Kai's voice shook as he abruptly stopped in the middle of telling Rei what he found out just hours ago. It took all his childhood trainings to keep his emotions under check. When he was sure that he wasn't going to break down, he opened his mouth to try again.

   "Tala…he was killed…he was killed in a car crash…he was out drinking with…with the Demolition Boys…getting back, his car…went out of control…and skid off the…off the side of the highway bridge…into the lake below…they found him drowned in his car." Kai finished and again returned to his original crouching position on the bed.

   'Wow…he must have been pretty close to Tala…I have never seen Kai act like this, so lost, so broken. Why does this arise a new emotion in me? An emotion I can't quite place…jealousy? No, that's not like me, why should I be jealous of Tala? He's dead, he makes Kai so sad, why am I jealous of a dead man?' Rei asked himself. 

   'Perhaps, you're afraid that the reason Kai's so sad to hear Tala's death is because that they were more than friends?' His conscience replied.

   Stubbornly, Rei shook his head to clear the thought from his head. 'No way! Kai's not gay…is he?'  

   It suddenly hit Rei that he knew close to nothing about the cold captain. The realization was brought down on Rei like a thousand stone bricks. All those time that Rei felt he was the closest to Kai, the only person that Kai was even remotely human to, only to discover now that he was terribly wrong. Tala had grown up with Kai, and now that Rei thought about it, every decision that Tala made affected Kai. 'They were so close…'

   Closing his eyes, Rei took a deep breath and calmed his racing thoughts. 'I should first ask him before I come to any conclusions.' Rei gently tapped Kai's shoulders to get his attention. He had to try six times before Kai slowly raised his eyes to meet Rei's. Now there were no mistakes that the team captain had been crying silently for his lost friend. His sad eyes were all the answer that Rei needed, he took one last look at Kai before swiftly turning, grabbed a random outfit and ran out the hotel room.

   Kai followed each and every movement that Rei made out of the corner of his eyes. He saw the hurt expression on the boy's face when he saw Kai cry. Kai knew that he should stop Rei before something bad happens to him but he just couldn't bring himself to stand and face another human, to face the world, alone. As soon as he heard the door slam shut behind Rei, he staggered to his feet and unsteadily walked towards his travel trunk. Kicking it open, Kai slowly bent down to retrieve his guitar case. Clicking it open, he slowly took out the guitar that was a gift from the dead Wolf. Carefully making his way to a nearby chair, he closed his amber eyes and let his fingers free. As soon as his fingers touched the cool material of the guitar, Kai could immediate sense all his muscles began to relax as he tuned each and every string with focused attention.

   Rei leaned on the closed door to catch his breath, at the same time, trying to control the uncontrollable urge to break down and cry. Before he could decide, his feline hearing detected the faint yet undeniable sound of guitar playing. It didn't take him long to pick out the exact location of the sound- his room.  Surprised, Rei's curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but take a peek, just to make sure. He gently turned the doorknob and stepped inside and immediately felt a change of atmospheres. His eyes came to rest on a hunched over boy sitting alone in the corner, gently playing on a fiery designed guitar. Awed, Rei quietly took a seat on the nearby bed and listened, not wanting to disturb Kai. As soon as Kai began, Rei immediately recognized the tune but couldn't quiet put his fingers on the title. As he listened, the title suddenly popped into his head-Angel Of Mine.

   'The song's dedicated to Tala!' Rei realized. 'Tala…Kai's fallen angel…his love, his life, his friend. What I am to you Kai? What am I to you?'

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's NOTE:**_ There! The second chapter! Hope you like it! ^-^ You might have caught that I called Tala, at the beginning of the chapter, Kai's brother. In the television series, they aren't actually related; I just thought this would sort of weave the story together. ^-^ You know, make it more interesting. Rei now thinks that Kai's in love with Tala when really they have a brotherly relationship. ^-^ Now comes the time that I beg. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Press the little blue button on the bottom. I really appreciate all the reviews that I got for the last chapter. Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcome. So please review! It makes me happy and I update and when I update you guys are happy. **_ (Or I hope so. ^-^)


	3. Help me, Save me

Silver: Sorry if this chapter is updated a little late. ^-^ I'm at my fellow friend's and authoress sleepover. ^-^ Fun! Anyways, a GREAT BIG HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^-^ They were so good and the comments are especially valuable to me. Thank you so much! I will try my best to keep this story going. Expect a lot of updates over the March Break because I have a lot of spare time. But as soon as school starts, I probably won't be able to update as much, just a small notice. ^-^ Who wants longer chapter? If you do, please tell me so in your reviews. Right now, the average words per chapter are **1,400**. I could raise that to **2000** words. However, the time it'll take me to update will be longer, so please tell me what you guys want and I'll gladly write it. ^-^ Now, it's time to recognize all those who reviewed my humble story.

**Mirai Shinranui**: Wow…awesome comments! I promise I'll read over my stories from now on and see if they make sense. I do that to some paragraphs but not all. I'll try to do better from now on. Thank you for your praises and comments. ^-^ Also, I'm writing this story as I go, so I don't have the whole story already written, I thought it would be better to let the readers decide what they want instead of writing something they don't like. ^-^

**BitterCherries**: I'm sorry that Tala dies. But Kai and Rei get closer because of it. So it's sort of a win/win situation. ^-^ Plus, I **think **I have a surprise for you guys at the end, concerning Tala, when everything works out. ^-^ You'll have to wait and see, I promise Tala's death isn't in vain. Thanks for adding me to your author alert! I'm honored. 

**Sleepstar**- I'm sure your story is every inch as good as mine. ^-^ In fact, give me a few minutes and I'll check it out. ^-^ I'm sure you are a talented writer.

Bluumberry- hum… I might be mistaken but amber and red are very alike…possibly a shade or two dark…I'll check it out, thanks for pointing it out. ^-^ Enjoy the story! Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus- I also love it when Kai plays the guitar…just the image makes me want to drool…Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ 

**Platinum Rei**- Glad to hear that you enjoyed this chapter. There probably won't be too much Kai/Rei fluff (although I'd love to do that) 'till the end, then it's major fluffy chapter! I might make Kai and Rei have some moments alone, not no smoochy stuff until after. That'll sort of ruin the whole angst thing that I'm trying to build right now. Hope that's ok with you. However, in the meanwhile, while I'm building up to the fluff, I'll add a touch of little fluff here and there. Enjoy the chapter!

**Silens Fletus-** Thanks again for reviewing Tk! Your encouragements are great! Guys check out her fics! They are awesome!

**HimoKoSukie-** Thanks for your review! I **ASSURE** that Tala isn't stupid. His death is planned, you'll see later on, I'm still trying to work out the details but still…it'll all work out in the end.

**PaleBlue-** *hug* feel better now? I know it's really sad right now, but I'm trying to build up to something…it's a mystery. ^-^

**Kitsune-** Yup, Tala's dead…I don't like it but he's dead. I probably will make a story later about Tala. ^-^ Depends…anyway, yeah, there's only a brotherly relationship between Kai and Tala, that's how I planned it to be. Except Rei doesn't know that and thinks that Kai and Tala are like Boyfriends. ^-^ Enjoy this chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER! ^-^ YOUR ENCOURAGED ARE MUCH WELCOME! For those of you who hate me for 'killing' Tala, stick around…things might not be what they seem. ^-^ THANK YOU! Enjoy the story. ^-^_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Beyblade. Don't go suing me…trust me, it's not worth it. ^-^ All the other characters that do not appear in the episodes belong to me and only me. Please do not steal._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**WARNING~!: This story is yaoi. Meaning it has a male/male pairing. Don't like it, then leave. ^-^ The pairings are as followed: Kai/ Rei/ Tala triangle (definitely) Tyson and Max is optional (even if I do add it, there will be very little as the story is based on Rei/Kai/Tala)…all depends on the reviews I get on whether I should put up that pairing**.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary: Kai learns the tragedy of the deaths of his fellow friend, Tala. Depressed and confused, Kai shuns himself even more from the rest of the world…even Rei. Upset, and confused about his own feelings for the stone Phoenix, and having to constantly live in the shadows of Kai's dead friend, can Rei reach out and thaw kai's frozen heart?

**RATING MAY CHANGE LATER~!**

***~*Flashback*~***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Help me, Save me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Concentrating on his guitar playing, Kai failed to notice that Rei came into the room they shared. Memories of his childhood slowly came back to him as his fingers stringed the red guitar Tala had made especially for him. 

   'He was so picky, even with the smallest details.'  Kai thought as he stopped and glanced down at a small, golden, fire phoenix carved in the flame like colors of the guitar. Absentmindedly, Kai stoked the cold phoenix as flashbacks of his past flashed into his mind.

***~*Flashback*~***

   "Come on Tala! You can do better than that little brother! Feel the power of your blade, Tala!" Urged a young Kai as the two blades clashed against against each other on the ground. Kai could see that Tala was concentrating extremely hard on the battle but it was obvious who was winning. Feeling that it was time to end the match, he commanded Dranzer to attack Tala's blade, sending it flying, straight into Tala.

   "Tala! Are you alright?" Kei asked as he rushed over to the fallen figure. He felt his heart melt as he lifted Tala's head only to find crystal teardrops forming at the corners of his sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry little brother, I promise, I promise I will always be there when you need me. I promise."

***~*End of Flashback*~***

   'Some promise I kept…I'm sorry Tala, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you needed me…' Kai thought as he angrily clutched his palm in a dead grip. Suddenly, he felt the warmth of someone's comforting hands on his shoulders, as if to reassure him. Slowly turning, he was momentarily blinded by the light from the streetlights outside. "Tala…?"

   Rei couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand sitting on the bed and watch the only person he cared about be swallowed in agony. Quickly leaping to his feet, he quietly walked over behind Kai and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. His heart almost leaped to his throat when he saw Kai slowly to face him, however, the same heart nearly dropped to Hell when he heard the name that Kai murmured.

   "No Kai…not Tala…Tala's gone now. It's me, Rei. Do you want to talk?" Rei asked after he managed to control his emotions.

   "Rei?" Kai asked with a lost voice.

   "Yeah Kai, it's me. Not Tala." Rei whispered through clutching teeth. Rei witnessed with sadness as a sudden flick of loneliness managed to escape Kai's emotion barrier when he found out that it wasn't Tala.

   Slowly, Kai's head switched back to it's fallen position. Rei silently watched this as he felt his usual calm temper start to flare. Seeing how pitiful Kai looked just made Rei even angrier. Moving his body so he towered above the Captain, Rei gently raised Kai's head with his left hand to meet his own feline glare. Rei, once again, faced those lost red orbs. Before his confidence wavered, Rei slowly raised his other hand and in one swift movement, that hand connected with the same side of the Captain's face leaving a red hand mark where Rei's hand had connected.

   Almost hesitantly, Kai slowly raised his own cold hands and placed them on his red cheeks. He just sat there for a few seconds, as if his brain was only starting to register what had just happened. When it finally does, he felt his temper rise. 'How _DARE_ he slap me? How **DARE** him?'

   Rei watched as slowly, as feelings began to enter those eyes that he had always admired, even if those emotions were anger, towards him. Feeling a fight brewing up, Rei quickly braced himself for an all-out war. But, much to his surprise, just as fast as those emotions flared in Kai's eyes, it left it. Instead of yelling at Rei, Kai simply tilted his head away and ordered, "Leave Rei, leave me here and don't come back. I don't want to see your face anywhere near mine. Go now."

   Rei, feeling as if he's been slapped, was sure which one was worse. Having the Captain of the team yell at him, or having the same person hate you. As if appeared, he somehow managed to accomplish both. 

   With a sigh, Rei jerked Kai into a standing position, and started to yell, " You FUCKIN' bastard! Do you know how friggin' stupid you are acting? If you miss Tala that much, why don't you die with him? You are acting like a lovesick puppy that just lost his owner. Tala wouldn't want you to be like this! He wouldn't want you to act like the pathetic being that you are right now! So straighten up Kai, you need to get over your grief for Tala. He's gone. Nothing can change that, Kai…why can't you just accept this fact?" Towards the end, Rei gradually softened his tone toward Kai, however, his temper still remained.

   Kai listened to Rei's sudden outburst with not comments, however, as soon as Rei finished, he began to yell back, "Don't you dare tell me what to do Rei! You have no right to tell me what to do and what to believe in. You're right, Tala means the **_WORLD_** to me. More important that Beyblade, the team, more important that **YOU**!" Kai finished and almost spat out the last word.

   Stunned by both Kai's outburst and his words, Rei stood speechless for a few seconds before spinning around onto his heels and marching angrily out of the hotel room, nearly bursting with anger.

   Kai watched, for the second time, as Rei stomped outside the room that they **used** to share. Shaking his head as he remembered the way that they've argued. 'We've never argued like that before…never like this…' He cringed as the door slammed shut behind Rei. Slowly making his way back to his guitar, he strung a few cords and started to play a familiar childhood song that he and Tala used to sing together.

*~***Flashback***~*

   Kai and Tala sat together, on one calm, summer night, after practicing for hours on end in the abbey. A young Kai gently opened a large wrapped package from Tala, who claimed it to be a birthday present for Kai. Eagerly unwrapping his gift, Kai was surprised to find a guitar case inside the carefully picked fiery wrapping paper. Shocked with surprise, Kai snapped open the case only to find a similar guitar, much like the outside paper, with one remarkable difference- a delicately carved phoenix.  Unable to describe his feelings, Kai simply turned to Tala and grinned a happy, toothless grin, to show him how much he loved this gift.

   Tala, understanding how rare that Kai smiled, accepted this simple gesture as a thanks from his older brother. Leaning over, he enwrapped Kai in a tight brotherly hug. As Kai slowly responded to the hug, Tala lifted his head and smiled a toothy smile up to Kai. His heart now completely melted, Kai leaned down and gently placed a comforting kiss on Tala's forehead. Moving to get more comfortable, Tala curled up and leaned onto Kai's shoulder, giving Kai access to his new guitar. 

   Kai slowly ran his hand over his new present and smiled in gratitude before playing a familiar song on his new guitar.

*~***End of Flashback***~*

   Tears fell freely as a pair of Chinese-styled shoes pounded on the stone cement. 

   'Stupid Kai, he wants me out of his life, ok then, that's what he'll get.' Rei thought as he ran

*~*~*~*~*~*~

   A pair of blue eyes peered out of the darkness as it inspected both of the angry figures. Gently shaking its head, a small smirk appeared at the tip of his perfect mouth. Fingering his blade, the figure let the darkness swallow him once more.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**- Need I do this pleading thing again? **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! ** Thanks a whole bunch! ^-^ Ok a few questions, if you want, can you give me an answer? I would appreciate it. ^-^

**Q1- Who want a Tyson/Max sideline pairing in the story? Just minor fluff…**

**Q2- Who want Kai and Rei to continue on fighting for a very long time?**

Thanks for answering these questions~! I appreciate it. ^-^ thanks! Now remember! **R&R! **


	4. Protect me, Embrace me

**Silver:** _Hi people! It's me again with a new chapter! I got a few complaints about Rei being so out of character…well this chapter will explain it for you. ^-^ Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please take just a few minutes after this chapter to review it. I would appreciate it very much. Thank you! _

_   I also got some reviews about the last sentence of my last chapter. ^-^ The figure remains a mystery 'till the very end of the story. You can assume who it is but only I know who he/she really is. ^-^ Hold on to those thoughts and stay tuned._

_   Also many thanks to those who answered my last few questions. The story will go according to those reviewer's suggestions. Thank you very much._

_   General Thanks to: **Silens Fletus, Sarcasmcat, Platinum Rei, and BitterCherries (A web design would be AWSOME Can you really make it for me?), Bluumberry, Vanilla Fox for reviewing the last chapter.**_

****__

**_I am currently working on other story about Tala/Kai/Rei. I am just curious on which person you guys want paired up with Kai. Do you guys want Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai? Please let me know so I can write the story the way you guys like it._**

****

**_  NOW REMEMBER…R&R!!!! ^-^ Enjoy the chapter._**

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_Please see first few chapters. I don't feel like repeating myself._

**_~Conscience talking to Rei~_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Protect me, Embrace me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Your hands please hold me tight._

_Never let me go, never let me hide._

_Protect me, embrace me,_

_From the monster in my heart._

_The angel of darkness,_

_Folded her wings over me._

_Forever shunning me,_

_From the light._

_My heart is but a vortex,_

_Waiting to suck me in._

_Protect me, embrace me,_

_Guide me into the Light._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   'Kai, stupid, stupid Kai.' Rei thought as he stopped abruptly to catch his breath. Panting, he looked around at his surrounding and was surprised to see how far he ran. He stood alone on a deserted road. His feline eyes again searched his surrounding for any familiar landmarks. After rounds of searches, Rei came across nothing familiar. 

   Starting to panic, Rei was only faintly aware of tiny raindrops falling onto his body. Deciding to ignore the light drizzle, Rei started to walk back the way that he came. 

   Even though his body wanted to concentrate on finding its way back to the hotel, his stubborn brain chose to wander back to the topic of Kai. Events from the past hour briefly flashed back through his mind, causing him shudder.

 The more Rei thought back to his yelling conversation with Kai, the more unfair it seemed to Kai. After all, Kai was still in shock at losing Tala. The least he could have done was give Kai his personal space. But no… Instead, he started a lively yelling contest at Kai for something that everyone in his or her right minds would do- grieve for his lost friend. 

   'Arrgghhhh…stupid **IDIOT!** Kai must hate you now. Why didn't I give him his personal space? Why did I have act like such a jackass instead of the supportive friend that he has grown to know? What happened to me, what has gotten into me.' Rei thought to himself.

  ~Maybe you are jealous of Tala. Jealous of the effect he had on Kai. Maybe you can't help but wonder, if it were you who died instead of Tala, would he act the same? Would he grieve for you? You let your jealousy of Tala get the better of you, Rei. Admit it. ~ Replied his conscience.

  'Me? Jealous of Tala? As if! I was just annoyed at finding Kai like that, nothing more…Why should I be jealous of Tala anyway?' Rei thought. 

   But no matter how much Rei wanted to convince him that he wasn't jealous of Tala, one fact still remained. Kai cares more for Tala. Just that thought caused Rei to stop dead in his tracks.

   Rei froze in the middle of the road, now soaked with pouring rain that had turned from the light drizzle moments before. 

   'Even after all we've been through, the battles, the pain, Tala is still more important to him. I'm no more than a team member to Kai. I made the only person who I respected and liked despise me. I am, in the end, nothing but a failure. All I want to do now is fall onto the ground and die.' Rei thought to himself as he slowly stumbled to a corner on the street and sank down onto his knees.

   Rei knelt like that for what seemed like eternity. Silent tears fell as freely onto Rei's wet cheeks as the rain in the dark sky. Raindrops fell like pellets onto his soaked clothing. Letting out a shiver, not only from the coldness of the night but also from his frozen heart, Rei felt the last of his strength finally leaving him. Ever so slowly, Rei felt this eyelids become heavier and heavier until he could no longer support them. He felt his exhausted body relax, as if his bones were no longer strong enough to support him. Before his cold body hit the stone cement, Rei's conscious already left him.

   _'I'm sorry Kai…please forgive me…'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "KAI! KAI! KAI!" Tyson screamed as he literally smashed down the hotel door to reach his team captain. 

   Kai turned away from the open window that he was using to enjoy the rain, to face Tyson. Taking one more puff on his cigarette, he carelessly dabbed it on the windowsill, and flicked it out the open window.

   Now facing a gaping Tyson, he asked in his trademark voice, "What do you want?"

   Shocked at seeing Kai smoke, Tyson's previous question was replaced by one of his own curiosity. "You smoke?"

   With a sigh of exhaustion, Kai inspected Tyson before answering, "What I do is of no concern to you. Now if you _charged_ into my room screaming about that, I suggest you leave before I throw you out."

   Kai's cold tone suddenly brought out the question that Tyson had been meaning to ask. Mentally kicking himself for not tell Kai sooner, Tyson quickly described to Kai how Rei had failed to show up at their practice. "It's not like Rei to miss a scheduled practice Kai! Right now it's already 10:30p.m and Rei is still nowhere to be seen. Me and Max are starting to worry about him."

   Kai pondered for a moment before replying, "First of all Tyson, it's Max and **_I_**are starting to worry about him. Start to learn your grammar skills right. Second of all, are you really concerned about Rei's well being? Or are you simply worried because he carries with him your pocket money for food? Third of all, why should I care? Rei is a grown man; he can take care of himself. Now leave me alone, I am arranging some meetings with Tala's lawyers to discuss his will."

   "Tala's will?" Tyson was still clueless as no one ever tells him anything. "Tala's dead?"

   "**TYSON! LEAVE ME _ALONE!_**" Kai yelled. 

   Taken back at such an unexpected outburst from the emotionless captain, Tyson slowly backed away from Kai, but not before he made one last comment. "Ok Kai, it appears that you don't care a thing about Rei or what has happened to him. Me and-…Max and I are going out to look for Rei. You can stay here and arrange your meeting with **_Tala's_** lawyers. **GOOD NIGHT!**"

   With that, Tyson stormed out of Kai's room in the same fashion as Rei did just hours ago, slamming the door shut behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows behind an unconscious Rei. Slowly turning the cold boy over, he quickly checked for Rei's pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief when he felt a faint but never less a pulse, the figure felt his body relax. He had arrived just on time. If he arrived any later, the boy would, for sure, be dead.

   Acting fast, he first took off Rei's wet shirt, the he continued by taking off his waterproof cloak and wrapping it around the shivering boy. When he felt that this should at least keep Rei warm for sometime, he reached into his jean pocket and took out a polished beyblade. 

   Taking out his launcher, the boy attached his blade to the launcher and quickly launched his blade. In a flash of light, a majestic bit-beast appeared and hovered above the figure, waiting for his master's command.

   "Take the boy to Kai, my loyal friend. Make sure he is safe and in the care of the Blade Breakers before leaving. Take extreme caution. You must not be seen. Is that understood?" The figure asked his bit-beast.

    His bit-beast let out an ear-piercing howl as an answer to his master. The teenager smiled at his bit-beast and swiftly turned to walk back into the shadows.

   His bit-beast watched until his master was safe in the protection of the dark before picking up the feline like boy into its fangs. With one practiced movement, he swung the limp body onto his armored back and took off towards the direction of the hotel.

**_TBC…_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silver: So how you guys like this chapter? More appearances by the mysterious character. ^-^ Hope you guys liked it.

You know the routine, I beg you to review and most of the time you do, so here goes. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CLICK ON THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS SUBMIT REVIEW AND SUBMIT A REVIEW FOR ME. ^-^ It would be much appreciated. ^-^**

**So please, R&R!** The next few chapters should be interesting…*mysterious smile* 

**Please Note:** Something is wrong with the search engine on Fanfiction.net. It only shows my last pen name and that's midnightblossom. Just for the time being until it's fixed.

_-Silens Letum _


	5. Hold On

**Silver:**_ Wow…a great thank you to all those who have reviewed! I'm so happy to hear that you guys liked the last chapter! I am so bored at home during the March Break that the reviews are the only things that cheer me up. ^-^ Well…besides talking to my best friend T.K. Just a general warning, March Break is almost over. The point I'm trying to make is that I wouldn't be able to update as often, once or twice a week at most. I would appreciate it if you guys stuck by me until this story is finished. _

_Hehehehehehe…I got **QUITE** a few reviews about the mysterious figure. All I'm saying is that, you can believe who you want him to be. He will be revealed at the end of the story. ^-^ He might not be who you think he is. In fact…I'm throwing in a few twists and turns later on. ^__~ *Evil chuckle*_

_General Thanks to: **White Spirit Angel, Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus, and Sarcasmcat, Mirai Shinranui (awesome advices Thanks!), Reiluver, Keisan, Silent Bob 546, BitterCherries, Devlinn Reiko-sama, Silens Fletus, Hikari no Donya (Amazing advices! Thanks! Don't hurt yourself with the head and wall thing. ^-^), Kitsune, Platinum Rei, Cutie Kat, chibi drigger, quicksilver melt **(Tala is Kai's brother.) **, for your reviews! Happy authoress. **_

****

_Thanks for everyone who gave me an answer to the last question. For my next story, **Eternal Flames,** the pairings are now finalized. Please check out the first chapter when I update it._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ For all details please see first chapter. I'm too lazy to type it here.** All the poems here belong to me and only to me. Please do not copy my work or modify it into your own version. I would appreciate it.**_

**_PLEASE R&R AT THE END. ^-^ Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!_**

****

**_A/N-_**_I received a few reviews saying that the flashback in chapter four was unnecessary. Therefore, I deleted the flashback from the chapter. Right now, it's a new chapter without a flashback. ^-^ _

**_Flames_**_ are **NOT** welcome. Please do not flame this or any other stories. We have worked very hard to publish these stories. However, **constructive criticisms** are **MOST WELCOME**. Thank you for reviewing! And enjoy!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Hold On

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _What happened to me?_
    
    _To the person I knew?_
    
    _5 thousand tears I've cried,_
    
    _I've cried for you._
    
    _I've got to stop,_
    
    _Stop this pain of suffering._
    
    _Deep in my heart,_
    
    _I know I'm dieing._
    
    _One final wave,_
    
    _A wave of goodbye._
    
    _My last wish,_
    
    _Is to hear your voice._
    
    _Your beautiful voice,_
    
    _Telling me, promising me,_
    
    _That you will be by me,_
    
    _And love me…till deaths do us apart._
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "Max! Max! C'mon buddy, we're going to go looking for Rei! MAX!" Tyson screamed into the ears of a sleeping Max.

   Throwing the cover over his head, Max mumbled a sleepy 'go away' before continuing his sleep.

   "MAX! GET UP MAX!!!! MAX!!!! REI MIGHT BE HURT! IT IS RAINING OUTSIDE AND HE IS SOMEWHERE IN THAT RAIN! MAX!!! WAKE UP MAX! MAX!" Tyson tried again. 

   When he still received no responds, Tyson threw off Max's sheets and screamed, "MAX!"

   Seeing that he wasn't going to get any sleep with Tyson screaming in his ear, Max let out a sigh of regret. He hasn't gotten a proper sleep since they arrived at England. Raising himself to his elbow, Max turned around to retrieve the clothes that he had left on the other side of the bed. He was surprised to find Tyson's face only inches away from his own. 

   Any thoughts of Rei briefly left Tyson's mind as he found Max's face so close to his own. Both caught by surprise, the boys felt patches of red appeared on their cheeks as they swiftly turned away from each other.

   Clearing his throat, Tyson's brain suddenly switched back into panic mode. This was the second time in one hour that he put his own thoughts before the well being of Rei. Mentally kicking himself for being such an ass, he marched over to Max. Seeing that Max wasn't finished dressing, he jump around, all the while urging Max to dress quicker.

   When Max was finally presentable, Tyson ran off towards the elevator, tagging Max behind him. Hitting the down button to get the elevator to come to their floor, he turned to a fully awake Max and began to explain what he said to Kai earlier on. The only difference with this conversation is that, as soon as Tyson started to tell his theory, Max gave Tyson his immediate attention. Agreeing with Tyson's theory that something might have happened to Rei, Max silently cursed himself for being such a sleepy head.

   For what seemed like eternity, the elegant elevator door slid open to reveal a well decorated inside. Max noted the soft fluffy red carpet that covered the entire area of the floor. The walls were painted a royal red, making you feel like royalty as soon as you stepped inside. 

   While Max observed his surrounding, Tyson was not so observant. He simply rushed to the elevator and began to hit the down button. Gently shaking his head, Max quickly followed his lead. Before Max had time to put down his second foot inside the elevator, Tyson was already banging the close button. Max had to quickly move his foot to avoid having it squashed by the elevator door.

   When he was safe inside the elevator, Max turned with a death glare to face Tyson. Tyson however, was paying no attention to Max. He was nervously fidgeting with his fingers as his mind went over the possibilities of what might have happened to Rei, each more badly than the last.

   Seeing Tyson so nervous, all thoughts of yelling at him disappeared from Max's mind. Feeling his heart go out for the poor teenager, Max walked over to Tyson and enrapt him in a warm, comforting hug. Surprised but never less, Tyson slowly wrapped his arms around his friend and fellow bladder. Slowly, a smile formed on both of their faces as the elevator continued to slowly make its way down from the 34th floor.

   Gently breaking their hug, Max gave Tyson a gentle smile before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Feeling safe and comforted by Max's simple gesture, Tyson felt his heart slow from its rapid pumping motion. There was complete silence until they saw they had finally arrived on the main floor. As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Tyson quickly ran out into a deserted lobby, closely followed by Max.

   Looking around, they both saw no trace of Rei. Quickly heading towards the exit, Tyson was concentrating so hard to see through the pouring rain that he failed to notice a limp figure in the darkest corner outside the hotel. Walking straight pass the still figure, Tyson continued on his search for Rei. 

Silently muttering about how stupid he was not bringing an umbrella with him, Max reluctantly followed Tyson's lead into the rain. However, when he passed the corner where his friend laid, lifeless, he heard a small, but definite howl. Feeling his nerves race, Max turned to call Tyson, only to find that he had gone from his line of vision.

Max stayed still for a few minute, his clothes rapidly being soaked by the rain. The howl wasn't heard once as he remained completely still. When he convinced himself that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, Max slowly began to walk towards the direction that Tyson ran. 

As soon as Max made one slight movement, his ears picked up a soft wolf howl. Freezing in his tracks, Max slowly turned to face the direction of the sound. Aware that all the nerves in his body were well alert, Max cautiously walked towards the sound of the howling. 

He arrived in a dark corner right outside the hotel doors. The howling immediately stopped as he stepped into the corner. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark, Max felt every muscle on his body alert, incase he needed to run away from the corner.

It didn't take long for Max's eyes to adjust to the darkness. Before long, Max could faintly make out an outline of someone sitting limply again the cold, wet walls. He hesitantly stepped towards the figure, trying to figure out why anyone would be sitting outside on such a rainy day. The closer he came, the more he felt that he knew this person from somewhere. 

As he walked closer, he noticed the long, flowing hair that the person wore in a long braid. 

'Long braid…no…it can't be…please, god…it can't be…' Max prayed as he quickened his pace to the body.

No matter how much he prayed, there were no mistakes whom the person was. Rei Kon laid there, in the corner unconscious. Rushing to Rei's side, Max quickly checked to see Rei's breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief when he found that he was still alive, Max quickly scooped up the limp boy. Surprised to find how light he seemed, Max quickly rushed into the safety of the hotel, all thoughts of the wolf left behind.

A pair of shiny black eyes followed Max as he ran towards the hotel. Letting out a huff of air, the wolf turned and began to run back to his master. His mission was now accomplished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"REI! REI! REI BUDDY! WHERE ARE YOU REI?" Tyson yelled into the rain as he desperately tried to find his friend. 

Turning to talk to Max, Tyson was surprised to find that his friend was no longer behind him. Now desperate, Tyson cannot decide whether he should continue to search for Rei or if he should go back to find Max. 

'Why me?' Tyson thought before he turned back the direction that he had came, to search for Max. He tried to convince himself that Rei was probably safe somewhere.

Tyson arrived outside the hotel in time to see a flash of white disappear from a corner outside the hotel. Through the thick rain, he failed to make out exactly what it was, but he was almost positive that it was a bit-beast. Shaking his head, he glanced briefly inside the hotel. What he saw made him sprint as fast as his legs would carry him.

'This is one of those times that I really wish I don't eat so much food. But I swore I saw Max carrying a limp figure in his arms…the long braids…could it be Rei?' Tyson thought as he huffed and puffed up the hotel stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hitting the up button like Tyson did only moments ago, Max prayed for the elevator doors to open. His prayers were answered as he heard a '_ding_' before the doors slid open. Jumping into the elevator, Max quickly hit the button for the 34th floor. Before the elevator door fully closed, he was sure that he heard someone call his name. Before he had enough time to check, the elevator door slid shut. Letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the elevator move, Max glanced down at the cold teenager he held in his arms.

Unzipping Rei's jacket, Max was puzzled to find that it was waterproof. 

'How could Rei have known that it was going to rain? The sky was so clear in the afternoon. Must be a coincidence.' Max decided.

Taking off his own wet jacket, Max took off his inner shirt and wrapped it around Rei's cold body. Glancing up at the floor level, he sighed in dismay when he found out they were only on the 23rd floor. Silently urging the elevator to go faster, Max tried his best to keep Rei's body warm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"MAX!" Called Tyson as he slammed open the hotel doors. Swearing at no one in particular when he heard the elevator door slid shut; Tyson marched over to another elevator and began to hit the up button. This time, however, Tyson wasn't so lucky. It was five minutes before Tyson heard the '_ding'_ signaling that the elevator had finally arrived.

On his way into the elevator, Tyson kicked the metal door hard with his foot, as if letting out his frustration out on the door. Receiving nothing more than a throbbing foot in return, he let out a string of curses. Hitting the 34th button, he slumped into the nearest wall and closed his eyes to rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Max silently thanked the gods when he heard another '_ding'_, signaling their arrival on the 34th floor. Without waiting for the elevator doors to fully open, Max leaped out of the elevator and began to run towards the room that Rei shared with Kai.

Upon arriving outside their room, Max desperately turned the doorknob, only to find out it was locked shut. The haunting melody from a guitar drifted out from the inside. Hearing this, Max was sure that Kai was inside the room. Banging on the door to get his attention, Max was rewarded with only the sounds of the guitar.

Glancing down at the boy he held in his arms, he saw that his cheeks were flushed to an unbelievable shade of red. Gently placing Rei onto the fluffy hotel carpet, Max placed one hand onto Rei's sweaty head. Gasping in surprise at the heat radiating from his head, Max was starting to doubt the time Rei had to live.

His desperation adding to his anger, Max started to shout at Kai through the closed door. 

"Kai! You fuckin' Bastard! Open this door! Rei is running a high fever. If we don't do something fast, he is going to die! Kai! Open this door! Please!" Max pleaded. 

He waited impatiently for some kind of reply from the stone Captain on the other side of the door. The only reply he received was the sounds from Kai's guitar. Groaning in frustration, Max tried again.

"Kai! PLEASE! I know you are morning over the loss of Tala, but please! Do you want someone else that you care about to die? Tala's death was **_NOT_** your fault! However, if Rei died right now, it would be from your ignorance. Kai! **_PLEASE OPEN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR_**! Rei is **_DYING_**! Kai! If you don't care about Rei, please, at least think about the team! Rei is one of the best bladders on the team! Without him, we are nothing! Kai! Think about everything he had done to the team! Kai! PLEASE OPEN THIS DOOR! WE NEED TO GET HELP FOR REI!" Max shouted.

As Max got ready for another round of pleading, he was surprised when he heard the door click open. He was even more shocked when he was greeted with Kai's chalk-white complexion. He quickly got over his shock and bent to pick up a moaning Rei from the carpet floor. 

Kai felt his heart go out for his sick team member. He could see that Max wasn't kidding when he said that Rei was on the verge of dying. Slowly moving out Max's way, his eyes followed Max as he carried Rei to his bed, then immediately proceeded to taking off Rei's wet clothing.  

Turning to shut the door, he was surprised to find a pair of hands pushing against the door. Letting go of the door, he was greeted by Tyson; who stumbled into the room from the sudden lost of weight on the other side.

Sparing one glance at both soaking teens, Kai slowly dragged his feet towards his closet. Taking out three pairs of outfit, he threw them silently to his teammates. It wouldn't do any of them any good if they both caught a cold. The third pair landed neatly at the foot Rei's bed

Both looking at the clothes Kai had thrown to them, touched by his silent consideration. While Tyson quickly ran back to his room to change, Max looked torn between going to change out of his wet clothes or continue to look after Rei.

"Go, go change, I'll take over. Go phone the doctors. Tell them to come as soon as possible. Rei need medical attention fast." Kai said to Max, again surprising the teenager.

Knowing better than to disobey Kai, Max gave a quick nod before leaving the room, gently shutting the door behind him. When Kai heard the door click shut, he slowly made his way to the sick teenager. He observed as Rei twisted and turned inside the cover, his featured twisted into one of pain. Arriving beside the bed that he shared with Rei, Kai slowly sat down on the corner. 

Continuing Max's unfinished work, Kai slowly changed Rei out of his soaked Chinese pants. He felt a smile appear on the corner of his mouth when he saw Rei's kitty boxers. Rei cringed at the sudden exposure of cold air on his skin. However, he slowly relaxed when he felt the delicate materials of Kai's pants against his legs.

After he was finished, Kai gently raising his cold fingers, and slowly traced the outline of Rei's delicate face. As soon as his fingers connected with Rei's hot flesh, he immediately felt the boy relax on the bed. As his hands reached Rei's forehead, he was shocked to feel how hot it was. Quickly getting up, Kai turned to find a cold towel from Rei. As soon as Rei lost Kai's touch, his body immediately tensed. His calmed face again turned to one of pain and fear. Moaning, Rei grabbed the sheet in a death grip, as if he was trying to lessen the pain.

This did not go unnoticed to Kai's sharp eyes. Walking to their medication box, Kai took out a bottle of medical alcohol, a bag of cotton balls and a thermometer. Walking to their spacious bathroom, he took out two fluffy towels. Kai then proceeded to soaking them in cold water. He then took out a pan, and slowly filled it with cold water. 

Before long, Kai made his way back to Rei. Place one of the cold towels onto Rei's cold forehead, he immediately felt the teenager relax as the coolness of the towel slowly released some heat from his head. Then, he took out the thermometer and placed it into the teenager's mouth. After a minute, he heard a series of beeps, notifying him that it was finished. Taking out the thermometer, Kai wasn't surprised to find that Rei had a high fever of 40.5°c.  

Hoping that the alcohol will cool down Rei's temperature, he opened the bottled alcohol and the bag of cotton balls. Soaking the cotton balls with alcohol, he began to rub Rei's arms and legs. After some time, his wish was granted as he felt some of the heat from Rei's body being released. Kai continued this process until a knock interrupted him.

Slowly getting up, Kai made his way to the door. Unlatching the latch, Kai opened the door to find a worried Max. Opening the door wider, he admitted Max into the room, who immediately ran to Rei's side. Taking out his own thermometer, Max repeated Kai's previous action. After he heard the beeps, Max slowly took out his thermometer. Unlike Kai, Max did a double take when he saw Rei's temperature.

"41°c…Rei…" Max murmured with his head bowed. 

"**_41°c_**?!?!?!?! How is that possible? I just measured his temperature; it was 40.5°c! Max, did you phone the hospital?" Kai asked slowly feeling he was losing his cool.

Max slowly turned to Kai with his head bowed and his shoulders shagging. Kai was no expert, but judging from Max's posture, the news wasn't good. Slowly, Max raised a pair of bloodshot eyes. Slowly, Max shook his head. Taking a shuddery breath, Max began to explain.

"I tried, but the power lines were destroyed in the storm. I had no ways of reaching any hospitals at all. I'm sorry Kai. Tyson is still trying down in the main lobby but I doubt he will get anywhere with his storm. If Rei's temperature continues to raise, Kai, he will die." Max finished.

His explanation was met with complete silence. Kai felt the reality of the situation hit him. He wanted to kill himself for not listening to Tyson or Max. If he had, Rei wouldn't be like this. 

'Damn you, Kai!' He thought to himself.

Making up his mind, he swiftly walked to his closet. Banging it open, he took out a waterproof outfit. Lacing up his boots, he was almost done when Max interrupted him.

"Where are you going, Kai? Rei needs you here!" Max exclaimed. "You refused to help him once, please, not a second time."

With a sigh, Kai slowly straightened to face Max. Towering over Max, he said, "I'm going to the hospital. I'm going to get help for Rei. Stay here and take care of him. Do not dare to leave his side. If you do, I will personally skin you with my bare hands. Is that understood?"

Max opened his mouth to argue, to tell Kai that he couldn't possibly make it in the rain. However, one look into Kai's determined eyes made him change his mind. Giving Kai a small nod, Max return to Rei's side and switched the hot towel on his head. Seeing that Max will take good care of Rei when he was gone, Kai swiftly turned to walk out of the room. Before he closed the door behind him, Kai turned back to the moaning figure twisting on the bed.

Muttering a pray to keep Rei alive while he was gone, Kai gently shut the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A teenage boy stood in the shadows outside the hotel, silently waiting for something. An occasional snort could be heard from the wolf next to him. When he saw Kai step out of the elevator, a smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth. His sapphire eyes followed Kai as he said something to Tyson in the front lobby, and then quickly ran out into the rain, heading for the hospital.

Bending down to his loyal bit-beast, he muttered some Russian words in its ears. Giving his master a snort to show that he understood what he must do, the wolf leaped after Kai, quickly disappearing from its master's sight.

'Although you don't want to admit it Kai, you care for Rei. I bid you good luck.' The boy thought before disappearing once again, into the shadows.

TBC… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to finish it. But as you probably noticed, this chapter is longer than most. In fact, it has 1700 words more than the previous ones. ^-^ 

_Ok…you know the routines…**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**_**!** _Just click the little blue button and take a few minutes to submit a review for my humble story._

Please R&R~! 

****

_-Silens Letum_


	6. Wake My Soul

**Silver: **_Major thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^-^ *Happy authoress* I got a few reviews that said my grammar improved. ^-^ Thank you! I went over and revised my last chapter. Maybe I should go and revise my other ones too…*thinks* Anyway, March Break is over. Please be patient as I won't be able to update as much. I appreciate you patience with my work. I promise you think chapter will have a lot of action in it. Enjoy._

**General Thanks to:** **_BitterCherries, Sarcasmcat, Silens Fletus, Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus, PaleBlue, Bluumberry, Cutie_kat, Hikari no Donya_**_ (I would be honored if you added me to your favorites. ^-^)**, xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx, Rei-Azn-Koi, Raven-Fielding, Vanilla Fox, White Spirit Angel, **_**for you reviews. Thanks! These reviews are GREAT!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic.  I do own, however the poems written here. They are TOTALLY original and belong to me. ^-^_

Please remember to R&R at the end of the story. Thank you! ^-^ 

**Flames** are **NOT** welcome. Please do not flame this or any other stories. We have worked very hard to publish these stories. However, **constructive criticisms** are **MOST WELCOME**. Thank you for reviewing! And enjoy!

There's going to be a lot of switching scenes. Please don't get confused. ^-^ 

~*~=_Change of scene_

_//*Dream*//_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wake My Soul

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The rain that poured,___

_From the sky into my frozen heart.___

_My tears, like the rain in the sky,___

_Fell freely.___

_I cried for you,___

_I died for you.___

_I loved you,___

_And I hated you.___

_Hold me close,___

_Close to your heart.___

_Hold me, heal me,___

_Make me feel loved._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

   "Dammit, where is that hospital?" Kai swore as he tried to see through the thickening rain. Raindrops continuously dripped mercilessly onto his face. 

   He could slowly feel his face paint began to wash off. Roughly rubbing off the remainder of his paint, he cursed when he saw his hands turn blue. He hated it when his face paint came off. It makes him look so vulnerable, lessening his icy look.

   His feet came to an abrupt stop. Kai squinted as he tried to make out his surroundings. Seeing nothing familiar, Kai felt his usual calm expression start to falter.

   'Great…I can't see **anything** in this stupid rain! How am I supposed to get to the hospital when I can't even see?' Kai thought as he continued to walk in the direction he hoped the hospital would be located.

   If he didn't find the hospital soon, Rei's life would be in jeopardy. Quickening his steps to a slow jog, Kai tried to make out where he was located as he jogged.

~*~

   'Hang on Rei…Kai's on his way to the hospital. Rei, please don't give up now.' Max prayed as he changed the hot towel on Rei's sweaty forehead. 

   He watched in despair as the fragile boy gripped his sheets in pain. He heard Kai's name being uttered over and over again, with utter despair. He could tell that Rei was having a nightmare by the way he whimpered and the way he tried to reach out, as if to grab something beyond his reach.

   Grabbing hold of Rei's sweaty hand, Max gently squeezed it, trying to comfort Rei from his nightmare.

   _//*Dream*//_

_Rei was standing in the middle of a beautiful flower field. Looking around, Rei saw the same flowers for miles and miles surrounding him. Transfixed by the beauty of the roses that grew around him, Rei slowly bent down and started to pick these romantic flowers. He thought about giving them to Kai as a gift. Rapt in his own thoughts, Rei failed to notice a shadow hung over him. He was jerked out of his thoughts at from a tap on his delicate shoulders. Surprised, he turned around only to see Kai smiling down at him. Surprised at Kai's unusual behavior, but never less happy, Rei returned his lopsided smile._

_    Shyly, Rei held up the bouquet of flowers to Kai. He wasn't confident that the cold Captain would accept his simple gift, but it was a token to Kai telling him that Rei would always love him._

_   Kai's gently smile slowly turned into a cruel smirk. Grabbing the flowers from Rei's offering hand, Kai carelessly tossed the bouquet onto the ground. Swiftly turning, Kai slowly walked away from him, taking all the beauty of the nature along with him. _

_   The ground that Kai walked on turned into flames, burning into Rei's very soul. Rei's bouquet caught fire and slowly crumbled to ashes. Reaching out towards Kai, Rei opened his mouth, only to find that he couldn't utter a single word. A feeling of sadness washed over him as he felt crystal tears slowly falling from his amber eyes._

_   Slowly, Kai disappeared from his line of vision, leaving Rei in a fiery vortex of hopelessness and loneliness._

_   'Kai…'  _

_//*End of Dream* //_

   Max hesitantly took out the thermometer from Rei's mouth. Gasping when he found that his temperature was still steadily rising, Max uttered a desperate pray for Rei. He silently hoped that Kai had reached the hospital. From the looks of it, Rei wasn't going to live very long.

~*~

   Running blindly in the rain, Kai was soon aware that he was getting nowhere close to the hospital. Letting out a groan, Kai let out a string of curses at the rain that limited his vision.

   Finding a nearby bench, Kai angrily slammed his fist into the wet wood. He winced as he heard the unmistakable sound of his finger bones cracking as it connected with the wood. However, in his mind, his hand wasn't important, he didn't give his broken hand a second look.

   Sitting down, Kai let out a sigh of defeat, silently blaming himself for what happened to Rei. Kai swore that if Rei died tonight, he would die along with him. He saw no point of living when the two people whom he cared about the most, one who died and one who's dying, were leaving him. Making up his mind, Kai simply sat on the bench and closed his tired eyes. He felt each drops of rain as it fell down his closed eyes. Feeling a strange sense of relief, Kai slowly felt sleep beginning to claim him.

~*~

   The silver wolf watched closely as the blue haired boy hung his head in defeat. Remembering his master's instructions, it shook its head, as if trying to come up with a way to help the boy. Stopping suddenly as an idea crossed his mind, the wolf speed off into the rain, its presence concealed by the rain.

~*~

   Rei's breath was now coming in short, unsteady gasps, as if he was short of air. He also developed a bad cough during the few minutes. Worried, Max continued to rub alcohol in a vain attempt to cool him down.

   The bed shook as Rei continued to cough. Feeling helpless, Max watched as Rei coughed endlessly. Silently wishing that Tyson were there beside him, Max hugged himself to keep the feeling of coldness from washing over him. 

   Every time he glanced at Rei's painfully white face, Max could feel a wave of sickness wash over him. Saying a prayer to whichever god was willing to listen, Max prayed that help would come, and soon.

~*~

   Kai felt his conscience slowly leaving. He could still hear that the rain was still pouring relentlessly onto him, leaving him no hopes of getting to the hospital on time. Now losing any hopes that he still had left, Kai slowly felt his will leaving him.

   Just as he was about to slip into a comforting sleep, he heard a distant but unmistakable howl. A sudden image of an red haired boy flashed briefly through his mind.

   'I know that howl…can it be…no way…Tala?' Kai thought as his nerves suddenly became alert.

Leaping to his feet, he tried to remember the direction in which he heard the howl from. He strained his ears to try and recapture the sound. After a few minutes of complete silence, broken only by the pouring rain, Kai again heard a wolf howl.

Following the disappearing sound, Kai started to sprint into the rain. Only one thought was on his mind, to find the wolf…

Desperately trying to run in the direction of the sound, Kai was soon aware that the wolf was leading him somewhere. Now confused, Kai continued to run blindly in the rain.

Suddenly, he was aware that he stood before a large white building. Confused, Kai looked around his surroundings. Just barely making out a red X located at the very top of the building, everything started to click together in Kai's brain.

Knowing that no wolf could be smart enough to lead him to the entrance of the hospital, Kai now had no suspicions that it was a particular wolf…Wolborg.

Remembering that he heard Wolfberg near him only seconds ago, Kai started to turn away from the hospital. The only thought on his mind was to find him, to find his little brother.

As Kai put down his first step away from the hospital, he heard a sharp, ear-piercing howl. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kai's mind quickly reverted to the hospital behind him. 

A mix of fury and anger washed over him. He silently cursed himself for forgetting Rei so easily, especially for Tala, whom he already knew was dead. He silently promised himself that if Rei made it through this ordeal, he would put his memories of Tala behind him, and care for Rei. Coming to this decision, Kai quickly jogged up to the hospital, leaving his thoughts of Tala to the rain.

~*~

   "Good job, my friend…" The teenager boy said as he stepped out of the shadows to join his companion. "You did well." He praised

   The wolf nudged his owner's hand in a passionate way, showing him how pleased it was to help.

   "Let's go, our work is done for today." The boy said to his wolf friend before they both disappeared into the shadows.

~*~

   "Kai…" Rei murmured in his sleep.

   Max slowly opened his tired eyes. Looking around, he was confused to find Rei all sweaty. As his brain slowly began to function, his nerves jolted awake. Silently blaming himself for falling asleep, Max got up and changed the wet towel on Rei's head. Rubbing his tired eyes, he glanced at the little clock on the wall. It told him that it was well beyond midnight, Max sighed when he still saw no improvement in Rei's condition.

   Getting up, Max slowly walked to the bathroom. Quietly turning on the cold water, Max gently splashed a couple of handfuls onto his wary face. Feeling a little more refreshed, Max was about to take more medicines for Rei when he heard a series of loud coughs from the bedroom. Quickly leaving the bedroom, Max swiftly reentered Rei's bedroom. The horrifying sight in front of him shocked him to the very core. The sheet that Rei had been clutching so tightly was soaked in blood. A line of blood trailed out of Rei's now closed mouth, the boy's face was screwed tightly caused by immense pain.

   Rushing to the teen's side, Max quickly washed away the blood outside of Rei's mouth. Feeling slightly faint because of all the blood, Max slowly sank down onto his seat beside the bed. Gently massaging his temples, Max tried his best to keep awake.

    'Kai…please hurry…you don't have much time left.' Max thought.

TBC… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N-**_Ok…I know this chapter was really crappy…(please don't agree with me) I had writer's block when I wrote this. I apologize for not updating for so long. School started and it's all a hassle trying to get things done. I might update again during the weekends. It's all depends on how much time I have._

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^-^ 

Makes me happy when I get reviews. So **PLEASE** take two seconds of your time and write a review for me. *Puppy eyes* Thank you!

-Silens Letum


	7. Embraced by Flames

Silver:_ Aloha! ^. ^ Thanks to everyone who took the time to review for the last chapter. ^-^ Yes, I will be continuing to torture Rei. (Very sorry) He won't get well for **quiet** a long while. As well…I have a surprise planned soon, around chapter 10, it will be revealed. I have a rough image of how long this story will be. You guys can expect around 15 chapters for this story. ^-^ I'm going to go over my previous chapters and edit them, taking out stupid grammar errors. I will also be rewriting Gift of the Phoenix (my other story) because I really don't like it right now. _

**STORY RECOMMENDATION: I have an awesome story that I want to recommend to everyone. It is by my fellow best friend and authoress Silens Fletus. The name of the story is called 'Drifting.' You might have heard of it before or maybe even reviewed it. It rocks! It is also Rei/Kai angst/Romance. The story is very nicely written. Please check it out. ^-^**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own beyblade or any of the characters you recognize. I only own the poems and the unknown characters. Don't sue me, trust me, it's not worth it. _

**_Major thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter._**

****

**_Vanilla Fox-_**_ Thanks for your wonderful review! I promise there will be angst in this chapter so enjoy!_

****

**_Chibi drigger- _**_Sorry about making Rei cough up blood. ^-^ I thought it was very cruel but it makes the story more exciting, no?_

****

**_Ellen_**_- Yup they're in England. ^-^ I like writing cliffy. They're so fun to write. *Evil authoress grin*_

****

**_Platinum Rei_**_ –Thank you for your support! I'm glad you love it! I enjoy writing it also. Thank you for your encouragements! ^-^ Yeah…Rei got a pretty high temperature._

****

**_Cutie_Kat_**_- Thank you for your encouragement!_

****

**_Raven-Fielding_**_- Thanks for your encouragements! I'm glad you love my story! More angst coming up. ^-^_

****

**_Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus_**_- Glad to hear you like my story! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

****

**_DarkGift_**_- Believe it or not, I had writers block when I wrote this. It was really frustrating not be able to write something for such a long time. Anyway thanks for your encouragements! Enjoy this chapter!_

****

**_Silent Bob 546_**_- Yup, Rei's going to stay like this for quite a while actually. *Evil music playing in the background* Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!_

****

**_Sarcasmcat_**_- ^-^ *happy authoress* Thank you for your thoughtful review_

****

**_Hikari no Donya_**_- Thanks for all your encouragements! I'm glad you liked the flashback. ^-^ I enjoyed writing it. ( TK called my evil but if you read her fic, it kills someone.) Hope you find this chapter just as good! _

****

**_Devlinn Reiko-sama_**_- Thank you for the encouragements! ^-^ Glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you will also like this one as well._

****

**_HimekoSukie_**_- Yup, Rei might die. ^-^ I'm sooooo evil. ^-^ By the way, I correct Wolborg's name so now it's right. Thank you for bringing that up. I appreciate it._

****

**_Silens Fletus_**_- Thanks! *huggie* I can't wait to read your new chapter! Evil authoress…poor boy…^-^ BFF!_

****

**_Bluumberry_**_-Thanks for bring up that spelling mistake. ^-^ It's corrected now. I appreciate it that you brought it up. Enjoy this chapter! ^-^_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter! And remember, R&R! ^-^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Embraced by Flames

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   'Doctor…I need a doctor…Where is that GOD DAMNED DOCTOR!' Kai thought as his fiery orbs searched the deserted hospital lobby.

   Running blindly through the lobby, Kai felt himself panic. He felt it in his guts that Rei's life was shortening with every step he took. A wave of helplessness washed over him. Just the thought of losing Rei was too much to bear. 

   Coming upon the front desk, Kai angrily slammed his fist onto the cool, stone surface. His blue bangs fell across his lost eyes, his emotionless complexion was becoming harder and harder to maintain.

   "**_DOCTOR!_**" Kai roared into the lifeless building, not expecting a reply.

   The only reply he received was his voice slowly echoing down the empty building. Running his hands through his wet hair, Kai felt so small, so helpless. The crimson fire that burned within Kai's eyes started to falter as he felt hopes slowly drifting away from him.

   A picture of Rei suddenly flashed in front of Kai's eyes. He felt Rei's pain, felt his desperation, his strong desire to live, it was as if he could reach out and feel those soft, black hair that reached down to Rei's hips. Knowing that he couldn't quit when he was this close to help, Kai slowly raised his head. The dying fire in Kai's orbs slowly came to life as confidence once again entered them. Quickly looking around, Kai started to jog down the corridor, all the while hoping that a doctor was nearby.

~*~

   A pair of icy blue eyes followed each and every movement made by the Bladebreaker's captain. A smirk found its way to his lips as he watch Kai carefully weight his situation. He knew Kai well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up this easily, especially not on someone he cared for.

   'This is getting interesting…Man, I'm getting good at this.' The teenager thought to himself.

   Watching Kai disappear down the corridor, the boy quietly crept into an empty hospital room and waited.

~*~

   "Kai…Kai…Kai, please don't leave me…" Rei murmured in his nightmare, his fingers clutched tightly onto the bed sheet.

   Glancing at the bedside watch, Max's weary eyes discovered that it was already 3:00 a.m. Glancing outside the large hotel windows, Max failed to see any signs that the rain was coming to an end. Wondering what Tyson was doing right now, Max sincerely wished that Tyson was here right now, to comfort him when he felt so alone.

   Getting up, Max slowly dragged his feet towards the closet doors and took out a teddy bear sweater. Throwing it over his head, he soon found that it did little to nothing to keep him warm. With a heavy sigh, Max knew that he wouldn't be warm until Rei was safe in the hospital. Walking to the windows, Max glared out into the pouring rain and hoped beyond hope that Kai found a doctor.

~*~

   'Where is that damn doctor? They should be here right now! It's open 24/7! There has to be someone here!' Kai thought desperately as he continued to run down the deserted corridor. He felt his desperation heighten with each step he took, he knew that the longer he took, the closer Rei was to death.

His sharps eyes picked out a glimpse of light under the door at the end of the corridor. Quickening his steps, Kai ran rapidly towards the light. Upon arriving at the door, Kai's ears picked up a faint sniff, as if someone was trying unsuccessfully to contain their tears.

Pausing for a second, Kai debated on whether he should open the door, or if he should keep going. Reaching for the doorknob, he was about to open it when a picture of Rei flashed through Kai's mind. Quickly taking back his hand, Kai turned swiftly and began to walk back the way he came. Half way through the corridor, Kai heard a faint click behind him. Turning around, Kai was hit by a wave of déjavu. 

A little boy, around the age of 6, stood outside the slightly ajar door. With his dark, long, flowing hair tied back in a braid and his petite figure, he could pass as a younger Rei. Awed, Kai stood completely still and stared at the little boy. The little boy slowly took a hesitant step towards the older boy, holding his teddy bear loosely at his side, he half carried half dragged it toward Kai. Upon arriving in front of Kai, the little boy hesitantly raised both of his hands upwards, waiting to be picked up.

Frozen, Kai was unsure of what to do. Remembering that he was here for a purpose, Kai slowly turned and began to walk away from the little boy. Seeing the blue-haired stranger slowly moving further and further away, the little boy quickly wobbled up behind Kai. With difficulties, the boy finally caught up with him. Gently reaching up, he placed his chubby hands into Kai's muscular ones.

The little boy's affectionate gesture surprised the cold Captain greatly. Glancing down at the little boy, he found that the child's eyes were filled with teardrops and his lips were quivering continuously. With a groan, knowing that he couldn't get out of this now, Kai bent down and picked up the child with surprising gentleness. Resting the boy's head gently onto his shoulders, Kai started to walk towards the opened room.

Upon entering the empty room, Kai noted that this room was unusually undecorated. He had expected get-well bouquets and cards from families and friends to adore the room, after all, who wouldn't love such a gentle spirit? However, glancing around, not one card could be seen. Puzzled, Kai walked over to the snow-white bed and gently laid the little boy down.

Taking a small step back, Kai regarded the boy. He resembled Rei even more in better light. With his large amber eyes, and canine teeth, Kai was mesmerized by the resemblance. 

The little boy regarded Kai with large, curious eyes. Patting the spot beside him, the little boy mentioned for Kai to take a seat. Knowing he shouldn't waste anymore of his time, Kai slowly shook his head and began to back away from the child that reminded him so much of Rei.

Seeing his newfound friend edging away from him, the little boy put on an effective kitty pout. Stubbornly patting the spot beside him, the little boy's lips began to quiver once again. Seeing that the little kid was going to cry again, Kai felt torn between what to do. Reluctantly, Kai walked over to the bed and stiffly sat down, unsure of what to do next. He didn't have to do anything however, because as soon as he sat down, the little boy timidly climbed into his lap. Curling up, he let out a small purr and rested his head onto Kai's shoulders.

Hesitantly, Kai wrapped his arms around the petite figure, feeling awkward. The little boy curled his body deeper into Kai's curves, as if he was made to fit there all along.  Closing his eyes, the little boy's face shine with happiness. He was still for so long that Kai began to assume the little boy had fallen asleep.

"My name Lin." The little boy muttered into Kai's chest, greatly surprising Kai.

"Whatever." Kai said, refusing to show any emotions.

"And your name Kai." Lin continued

Surprised, Kai wondered how on earth this boy knew what his name was. Holding Lin away from him, Kai examined the innocent boy. Lin had a innocent smile on his face as the older boy continued to examine him.

"You look for doctor cure Rei aren't you?" The little boy asked.

Shocked, Kai almost dropped the little boy. 'How on earth does this boy know all this?' He thought 

"Don't worry, doctor be here soon. Your friend alright." Lin said.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?" Kai asked more to himself then Lin.

Letting out a little giggle, Lin buried himself into Kai's chest. Soon, Kai heard a series of small, regular breathing. Slowly and carefully, Kai held up the little boy, only to find that he finally fell asleep. Gently laying the child onto his bed, Kai quietly clicked off the light and existed the room. Kai stood silently outside the door, unmoving, wondering what the hell happened inside.

He was snapped sharply out of his thoughts when he heard a small cough behind him. Turning around sharply, he came face to face with a shocked nurse. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kai firmly grasped the nurse's shoulders. Scared, the nurse let of a small gasp, unsure of what to do.

"Take me to the doctor. My friend's dying, he needs help NOW!" Kai said coldly to the scared nurse.

Giving a tiny, shaky nod, the nurse looked down at Kai's hands that still sharply held onto her shoulders. Following her eyes, Kai quickly released her shoulders when he realized what he was doing.

Mentioning for Kai to follow, the nurse quickly led the way to the doctor's office. On the way, the only thought on Kai's mind was the little boy, Lin. It's as if the little boy knew what was going to happen, before it happened. Deciding to ask the nurse about it later, Kai pushed any thoughts of Lin at the back of his mind.

They soon reached the doctor's office at the end of the opposite corridor, the nurse briskly knocked on the door. Kai, however, was not so polite. Stepping in front of the nurse, he sharply twisted the doorknob and kicked the office door open. A surprised doctor greeted his on the other side. Walking over to the doctor, Kai put on his trademark stare. 

"My friend is dying. You have to help him, NOW!" Kai demanded

After a few seconds of silence, it seemed to Kai that the doctor wasn't going to reply. 

"I'm afraid we simply can't do that, sir." The doctor replied, taking Kai by surprise, no one rejects him.

It took a few minutes for his words to rejection to settle in Kai's mind. Gaping at the doctor, Kai demanded to know the reason.

"I'm afraid we cannot send out the paramedics in this weather, it is much to dangerous," the doctor replied.

"Dangerous my ass. Send out those fucking paramedics now, _doctor_," Kai said coldly, emphasizing the word 'doctor'.

"Young man, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my office. Please leave." The doctor said before returning to the paperwork in front of him, ending the conversation.

Feeling the flames inside him flicker, Kai slammed his fist into the doctor's desk, leaving a dent. Surprised at the boy's strength, the doctor flinched at this boy's actions.

"Get the paramedics, buddy, or you won't live to see the next sunrise." Kai threaten, taking out Dranzer.

Matching Kai's cold star with his own, the stubborn doctor refused to back down. 

"I will repeat myself again, I cannot send out the paramedics in this weather. Please wait out the rain. Threatening will get you nowhere." The doctor said.

Walking swiftly around the desk, Kai took the doctor by his neck. Easily holding the doctor from the ground, Kai raised him slightly above his head. He could see the fear in the doctor's eyes as it met Kai's crimson ones.

"I will repeat myself again too. You will send down the paramedics. I don't give a shit about this weather. If you fail to save my friend, you just guarantee yourself a visit to my buddy, Satan." Kai muttered.

Giving a small, frightened nod, the doctor slowly agreed.

Seeing that he got what he wanted, Kai carelessly threw the doctor onto the cold floor and swiftly walked out of the office, leaving a terrified adult in his wake.

~*~

"Kai…Kai…Kai don't leave me…" Rei murmured in his wistful sleep.

'Kai, please hurry, Rei's about to die…' Max thought as he tightly clutched his hands together and continued to pray for the sick blader.

~*~

TBC… 

A/N-_Well…that's the chapter! Hope you like it! I'm sorry I didn't update for such a long time. ^-^ Appearances from the little boy, hope you found his cute. There will be more appearances by Lin, I guarantee it.  Expect the next chapter to be up after Easter Monday. I will be spending the weekend writing. ^~^_

**Story recommendation: **_I know I already put this up at the beginning but check out this awesome story by my friend and fellow authoress, silens fletus! Check out her awesome story, 'Drifting.' Also Rei/Kai fluff. If you enjoy my story, you'll love hers._

**It's that time again…PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^-^ R&R!!! ^-^**_ Constructive criticisms are welcome, flames are not. If you are going to flame it, don't bother. Don't like it, don't read it. ^-^ _** So please, please, please REVIEW. ^-^**

_-Silens Letum_


	8. Love Lifts Us up

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating for so long! My student teacher gave us so many projects and tests!!! I still haven't finished studying for them yet but I figured I'd write something and post it up ASAP. I'm writing this at midnight right now because I spent the whole day studying. If there are any mistakes or such, it's because I'm not really awake. ^-~

Two things I would like to mention: 

**1.) **In the previous chapter, I wrote about how the doctor refused to go help Rei. I received a couple of reviews concerning that issue, saying how that is unrealistic. It will all be explained, hopefully, in this chapter. I'm sorry for any confusion. If it's not explained in this chapter…well…you have my permission to call me forgetful. ^-^

**2.) **The stupid little spelling error I made on the last sentence has now been fixed. Thank you very much to everyone that pointed out my mistake. I greatly appreciate it. Taught me not to rely on Microsoft Word so much. ^-~

**Now, the traditional thanks to my reviewers:**

Sarcasmcat- I'm so glad you like this story! It means so much to me to know that this story is liked. Thank you for your review! 

**Chibi drigger- **^-^ Torturing Rei is my specialty. ^-^ I'm glad you like the story. ^-^ Killing Tala was probably enough for me…but no guarantees! Keep reading. ^-^

**Hikari Donya-** Thanks for your review! I appreciates it that you picked out my mistakes. The spelling mistake is already fixed and the other one is going to be explained in this chapter. I'm so glad you like this story. ^-^ 

**Devlinn Reiko-sama-** I love your review! Short, yet thoughtful. ^-^ I'm glad you like this story; I also enjoy writing it. ^-^

**Bluumberry-** CLIFFIES! @__@ I know how you feel. I hate it when authors leave evil cliffies. ^-^ But c'mon, a story wouldn't be a story without some suspense. ^-^ I hope you like this new chapter; hopefully, there will be not cliffies. No guarantees though.

**Blader Fairy Everlasting-** ^-^ I'm so glad you appreciates my sense of humor. ^-~ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Quicksilver melt- **I love writing cliffies. ^-~ They are extremely fun to write and I think they make the story more interesting, don't you think? ^-^ Well enjoy this chapter!

**HimekoSukie-**Lin is very adorable. Don't worry; it's not the last time he shows up. ^-^ About the doctors…-_-…it'll be explained hopefully in this chapter. ^-~

**Child of the Stars-** Evil's my middle name. ^-~ I stopped where I stopped because to tell you the truth, I didn't want to write anymore for that chapter. ^-^ *Lazy authoress* this chapter will be longer though. Enjoy the chapter!

**Vanilla Fox-**Fluff? Well…maybe if Rei decides to join the living. ^-^ Now about Tala, I can't really answer that question, you'll have to read on. ^-~

**Mimica_Shuaka-** Thanks for your review. ^-~ Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus-** Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-~

**White Spirit Angel-** hehehehe…^-^ People are going to be sad for most of the story…not all, just most. ^-~

**Cutie_Kat-**Thanks for your review! Enjoy the chapter!

**Senko-sama-** ^-^ that remains a mystery…^-^ Enjoy the chapter, it's filled with surprises.

**Platinum Rei- ^-^ **Yup, Lin is pretty creepy, trust me, it's not the last time you'll see him. ^-~ He plays a pretty important role actually. ^-^

Lazyfifilazy- Thank you for pointing out my mistake. It is now fixed. Glad you enjoyed reading this story. ^-~ Enjoy the chapter. 

**Mirai Shinranui-** Thank you for your review. ^-~ The paramedics…well that's going to be explained hopefully in this chapter. ^-^ The spelling mistake is also corrected now and the chapter has been reposted. Note to self: Never trust Microsoft Word so much. ^-~

**Sleepstar-** Thanks for your review! Enjoy this chapter; the suspense MAY be lifted…just a little…

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- Just a quick note before I start the chapter. This chapter may not be as realistic because I know nothing about paramedics/rescuing people. ^-~ So please stay with me as I write this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I didn't update for so long.

_This stands for personal thoughts._

_~*~In A dream~*~_

**~*~*~*~*~**

_Love Lifts Us Up_

**~*~*~*~*~**

   In his own hospital room, Lin quietly smiled a toothy. _'Rei going be ok. Kai feel feeling to Rei. Kai not know yet. Kai like kitty.' _Holding tightly onto his teddy bear, the only possession left from his parents, Lin slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, unlike a very unfortunate, sick blader.

~*~

   "So…so…cold…someone…someone…please help…"Rei murmured in his wistful sleep. "Please…NOOOOOOOO…don't hurt me… Kai, no please no…come back to me…" Rei moaned as crystal teardrops slowly fell from the corners of his eyes.

_~*~ Dream ~*~_

_   The rain poured mercilessly from the darkening sky. The sepulchral weather did little to comfort the lonely, raven-haired teen curled up in the nearby abbey. He had little on his body to protect himself against the freezing rain, his ragged clothes, was soaked from the blood of his open wounds. Slowly glancing up, he fearfully met the emotionless, crimson eyes of his captain. Emotions flickered briefly within those fiery orbs before carefully concealing themselves, like a carefully trained routine. _

_   Fingering the whip in his hands, the captain starred blankly down at the pathetic teen. The raven boy's figure and eyes were what amazes the captain- all strongly resembling a graceful feline. Raising the wet whip with one arm, Kai swiftly flicked it into the teen's body, tearing yet another piece of clothe._

_  The teen, also known as Rei Kon, did little to stop Kai's whip. Letting out a small whimper, Rei shivered again in the harsh coldness of the night. For so long he had lain in the rain and endured this torture, not knowing the reason behind this._

_   "So…cold…please…help…" Rei moaned as the whip continuously connected with his tender flesh. "Please…don't hurt me…Kai…please no…"_

_  Pleading to the dominating teen, Rei felt hot tears threatening to fall from his amber eyes. Why did this happen to him? Why is Kai being like this?_

_  Trapped in his thoughts, Rei was hardly aware of the stillness of the night. The only sound that could be heard was the continuous drip of the rain falling from the heaven above him…no sounds of whips. Surprised, Rei timidly raised his head to discover that Kai was no longer above him._

_   Gently lifting himself up to a sitting position, Rei caught a glimpse of Kai's retreating back. Whimpering, Rei slowly attempted to stand with the support of the abbey walls. Gasping for breath, Rei slowly took a small step towards Kai. Immediately stumbling, Rei, once more, found himself back in his fallen position. Raising a bleeding arm, Rei tried to grasp the image of the disappearing teen._

_   Slowly, he felt the little strength left leaving him. His vision blurred and he could feel his body give in to the monotonic rhythm of the rain. His cracked lips formed their last sentence before his brain surrendered to the darkness, "Come back to me…"_

_~*~End of Dream~*~_

   Max watched helplessly as feverish sweat from Rei's forehead mixed with the tears pour from his securely closed eyes. Like a well-learned routine, Max reached for the now warm towel on Rei's head, immediately replacing it with a new, cooler one. Dipping the warm towel into a large bowel of cold water, Max spared an ever-so-slight look outside the hotel windows. Much to his disappointment, the rain continued to pour, covering every inch of the ground with puddles of water. As he watched, Max wondered to himself when on earth the rain would cease.

   Gently taking off the towel from Rei's scorching forehead, Max slowly lowered his hand to check Rei's temperature. Withdrawing his hand instantly when it connected with Rei's flesh, Max was surprised that the blader's temperature had yet to lower. Muttering a silent prayer, Max hoped that Kai was on his way back.

~*~

   Kai paced impatiently as the paramedics did their best to prepare quickly under his watchful eyes. Muttering a few curses under his breath, Kai pondered to himself how these people dressed in white robes call themselves doctors. His temper was at its edge, about to explode at whomever is as unfortunate as flare it.

   'When we get through this, ALL these doctors will be sent back to medical school.' Kai thought bitterly to himself, 'What kind of doctor doesn't go help a patient in need?'

   "Excuse me, sir," a timid voice called out behind Kai, shattering his thoughts. "We are ready now."

   Letting out a sigh of relief, Kai sprinted up to the nearest ambulance. Slamming open the door, Kai jumped into the seat next to the driver. Snapping on his seatbelt, Kai turned to find the face of a surprised driver.

   "What the hell are you lookin' at? Start driving!" Kai ordered.

   Shaking out of this phase, the driver quickly stepped down on the gas pedal and the van shoot forwards into the rain. The teen sitting inside had only one thought on his mind, to save his teammate…his friend.

~*~

   "Go, my friend. Notify Tyson and his friends that Kai's on his way back." The teen whispered to his wolf companion as he watched the paramedics van disappeared from sight. "Run like the wind, my friend."

   Listening quietly, the wolf showed his understanding by gently nudging his owner's hand, earning a rare smile from its owner.

  "Go…there are little time to be wasted." His master quietly ordered.

   Getting ready, it was ready to run off again when a small voice behind it in its tracks, "me come with you?"

   Wolf and teen both spun around in surprise. Greeting them is a tiny boy barely past the age of six, holding tightly to his teddy bear. Taking a deep, shaky breath, the teen wondered how on earth such a little boy happens to stumble upon his hiding place.

   "You help Kai-kun. You and wolfie go help Rei-Kun too, right?" The little boy asked.

   Surprised, the teen wondered how such a little boy knew his plans. Bending down so that he was leveled with the little boy, he quietly asked, "What is your name little one?"

   "Lin," The boy replied simply, as if the name explained everything. "Me like your eyes, so blue…like Kai-kun's hair."

   Giving a tiny smile to Lin, the teen quickly withdrew from his kneeling position. Looking out into the rain, his throat felt clogged at the floods of memories; memories that had been buried for so long, surface from their dusty cell. He barely had time to dwell on his thought however because he felt a gentle tug on his shirt.

   "Wolfie no need to go. Kai help Rei-kun himself. Kai save Rei." Lin said timidly.

   Surprised, the teen began to wonder if the petite boy could look into the future. Turning around, he knelt down and leveled his eyes to Lin's, "how do you know this?"

   "I donno…me go now…me tired. Bibi." Lin replied before turning and wobbling out of the room.

   All through the conversation, the wolf stayed silent, waiting for his master's command. Pausing for a second, the teen pondered over the conversation. Should he trust a six-year-old? Could he? Glancing down at his faithful companion, a silent decision was reached in his mind. Turning swiftly, he quickly walked out the hospital room, the wolf following at his heels.

   '_This could be interesting…'_

~*~

   Tyson paced impatiently in the hotel lobby, occasionally glancing outside for the flashes of the paramedics, that signals Kai's arrival. His fingers entwined together in a nervous fiddle. Glancing outside again, Tyson failed to spot anything but the pouring rain. Deciding to check on Rei, Tyson slowly made his way toward the elevator. 

   Lightening flashed, followed by rolling thunder. The lights flashed inside the hotel before throwing the building into complete darkness. Stunned, Tyson didn't dare to move. He felt panic rise up to his chest, almost suffocating him. Worries about Max and Rei brewed in his chest. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the complete darkness, Tyson hit the elevator button. A string of curses left his mouth when he realized that the elevator had cease to work. Slamming a fist into the closed elevator door, Tyson wondered how the hell his luck just went from bad to worse.

   Nothing was heard for a couple of minutes before the faint sounds of sirens reached Tyson's ears. Immediately, Tyson concentrated on the sound. Realizing that the sirens were getting closer and closer, hope dwelled again in Tyson's chest. Feeling his way around, Tyson slowly made his way back to the front lobby.

~*~

   Sitting in the paramedics van, Kai also heard the thunder and witnessed the lightening. Following the lightening, the street plummeted into complete darkness. Letting out a string of filthy curses, Kai hoped beyond hope that the hotel still had electricity. As they got closer and closer to it however, Kai saw no such luck. The hotel was pitch black, like the rest of the street. Wondering how on earth the paramedics can get to the 34th floor in the dark, for the first time in years Kai felt hints of worry worm its way up his throat.

   Turning, he saw a worried look on the driver's face. He too reached the same conclusion Kai had. 

   As soon as the van came to a stop, Kai quickly hopped out of the van and ran for the hotel. Tyson greeted him at the doorway with a worried expression pasted on his face.

   "Kai! I'm so glad you're back!!!! Kai you have to help Rei! He's with Max right now but the elevators aren't working and I can see anything and everything is berserk and…and…and…Rei isn't doing so well ok that's kind of obvious…and…and…"Tyson rambled on before being cut off by Kai.

   "SHUT UP! I don't need this crap right now. SHIT! I can't **believe** our crappy luck!" Kai swore, running his hands through his spiky hair.

   A pair of doctors rushed past them, carrying a stretcher. Stepping into the darkness, they both paused, unsure of what to do. Letting out a groan, Kai leveled with the doctors and rewarded them both with a slap.

   "**HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS CALL YOURSELVES DOCTOR??? DOCTOR MY ASS! YOU DON'T HELP A PATIENT IN NEED, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, AND YOU CAN'T PREPARE THE PARAMEDICS VAN! YOU GUYS ARE ALL HOPELESS MEN WHO CALLES THEMSELF DOCTORS! GET OUT OF MY FRIGGIN WAY!" ** Kai roared.

   Launching his blade, Kai called for his faithful bit-beast, Dranzer. A majestic, firebird unwrapped itself from Kai's blade. Spreading its gigantic wings, Dranzer filled the lobby with light and heat. Looking down at its owner, Dranzer waited patiently for Kai's command.

   "Find Rei, bring him down to me," Kai ordered simply.

   Letting out a high screech, Dranzer took off into the night, disregarding the pouring rain. Watching his bit-beast rise higher and higher, Kai felt his tension slowly lift. Dranzer is the only living being that Kai could trust now…it had been Tala. Quickly shaking any thoughts of Tala from his head, Kai's eyes continued to follow his bitbeast, until the rain allowed him to see no more.

~*~

   Max was in the middle of testing Rei's temperature when all the lights distinguished. The hyperactive teen was quick to panic, especially after he quickly realized he could see nothing. Moving from his current position, Max settled next to Rei, grasping the sick teen's hand for comfort. Closing his eyes, the teen prayed that the lights would come back on soon.

  As he was praying, a thin ray of light escaped through his closed eyelids. Modified, Max quickly opened his eyes in wonder. Outside, a majestic phoenix flew, untouched by the deluging rain. Slowly getting to his feet, Max slowly walked towards the window. Placing a shaky hand on the hot glass, Max murmured in appreciation, "Dranzer…"

~*~

  Shards of broken glass fell from the sky, in unison with the rain. The shards were followed by the phoenix, slowly descending from the room above. On its back, it carried a drenched blonde. A petite figure could be seem in the arms of the blonde, protected by layers of clothing. As soon as Dranzer safely landed, Kai rushed up to his bit-beast. Gently removing Rei from Max's arms, Kai starred down at the feverish face of his friend.

   Carefully, almost fearfully, Kai raised his fingers to caress Rei's burning cheeks. His fingers tenderly moved up to the sick teen's black bangs, gently brushing them aside. He was hardly aware of Rei's labored breathing as he continued to stare at the face of the boy that he hurt so much.

   Max gently tapped Kai's shoulders to get the saddened teen's attention. Pointing towards the stretcher, Max mentioned for Kai to give Rei to the professionals. After one last look, Kai reluctantly placed Rei onto the white, wet stretcher and watched silently as Rei was loaded onto the paramedics van. Kai's crimson eyes followed the van until it disappeared from his sight. Rapt in his own thoughts, Kai wasn't aware of the glances that Tyson and Max had exchanged. Quietly, the pair slipped away from Kai, giving him some time to himself.

   '_What have I done to you, Rei? What have I done to you?" _Kai asked himself silently as a drop of tear silently escaped his closed eyes.

~*~

   "_Lin…That boy's psychic." _The teenage boy concluded as he watched the scene from a distance, "_Lin could be useful…"_

TBC… 

~*~

A/N- So how you guys like this chapter? Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was hit by several problems, writer's block, break-ups, and you get the point. I'm really really sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you guys expected…so, so, so sorry!

Please, please, please drop off a review. If it isn't too much to ask, please R&R! I would appreciate it really much!

-Silens Letum


	9. Have Faith

Silver: OMG!!!! I think I own EVERYONE a HUGE apology!!!! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update in MONTHS!!!!! AHHHHHHHH **runs and hides** I hope you guys aren't too mad at me!! I keep meaning to update but never have the time to finish writing this chapter!!!! I'm very mad at myself. As you can see from the last chapter, Rei is rescued, do not worry, the story is FAR from over. - Rei is not getting off the hook so easily. Trust me. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade characters and I do not claim to. Only the OC in this story is mine, also the poems are 100 original.

Now, on with the story…

Have Faith… 

_You tricked me into believing,_

_Into believing that you were the one, _

_The one that I cherished, the one that I loved._

You mercilessly tricked my heart.

_You ripped out my heart,_

_And fed it to the dogs._

_You cared not what happened to me,_

_Only the hatred you held in you soul._

_You tricked me into believing,_

_That you were the one I loved._

_But you trick me no more,_

_I see your real face._

_What changed you I do not know,_

_I know, deep inside your heart,_

_You remember._

_I hold faith in you, my love._

Slowly, a blue-haired teenager raised a pair of chapped hands to massage his temples, trying to relieve the stress from his eyes. He had been up for two dawns now, watching over his teammate; hoping, praying that the sick member of the Blade Breakers would wake. Try as he might, Kai failed to forget the events that has befallen upon them in the two days. Even in two day's time, the doctor could not announce that Rei's situation was stable.

A strong wave of guilt suddenly washed over Kai, as he watched Rei take painful breathes from the oxygen mask. If only he paid Rei attention on that rainy day, if only he had let Rei reach out to him, and led him into the light…none of this would have happened. Thinking back, Kai came to the conclusion that maybe he was not whom he used to be – Strong, independent, cold. Maybe, ever so slowly, he had let someone quietly slip past his stone barrier without knowing…

Letting out a sigh of disbelief, Kai starred down at the still teenager on the hospital bed. He let a small smile form from the corner of his lips as his crimson eyes explored Rei's visage. His sharp eyes failed to miss even the smallest details. Kai's eyes paused at Rei's full lips, paled from his sickness. Shaking, Kai gently lifted up his hand and gently traced around the oxygen mask, as if in a trance.

"Kai!" shouted Tyson as he banged into the hospital room, forgetting to knock.

As if he's been caught committing a crime, Kai quickly snapped out of his trance, and snapped back his hands. Taking a deep breath, Kai slowly turned to face Tyson all the while trying to control the blush that threatened to creep up his cheek.

"Have you ever heard of knocking you, idiot?" Kai snarled at Tyson.

"Woo, chill buddy," Tyson raised his hands up in defense, "Just came to say that you should go grab something to eat. I'll take over for a while."

"You?" Kai said with a smirk, "You who can't keep his mind off food. You who can't find his socks in the morning. You who can't add until you were eight. Would you like me to continue, Tyson?"

"Alright, alright, I get the point, but you really need to go get some shut eye! How's this, I'll get Maxie to watch with me, " Tyson bargained.

With a sigh, Kai rubbed his tired eyes again in defeat. As much as he hated to admit it, Tyson was right. Killing himself with exhaust isn't going to help Rei. Slowly getting up from his chair, Kai took one last look at Rei before walking to the door where Tyson stood.

"If anything happens, Tyson, you'd better run as fast as your fat drumsticks could carry you and find me. I will be down in the food court. Ok Tyson? The food court is where you find food. It's located on the first floor. When you get there-"

"**K-A-I**! I am **_not_** STUPID! I _know_ where the stupid food court is! I will find out if there are any changes, ok? Now leave," Tyson ordered.

With a last sigh and a death glare at Tyson, Kai swiftly existed the room and headed to the food court, where he hoped he could find some abnormally large hamburgers.

--------------------------------------

'This is certainly interesting, ' mused a red head as he carefully observed Kai's conversation with Tyson from afar, 'he's not willing to leave Rei…'

The silvery wolf seated beside him let out a snort.

"Oh c'mon, it's sweet," The red head said to the wolf beside him.

His silvery companion returned a stare that clearly expressed, _'you've gotta be kidding me._'

The teenager let out a chuckle and ruffled the beast's fur. "C'mon, I need to make a phone call."

-------------------------------------

After ordering a Quarter-Pounder from McDonald's, Kai took a seat in the cafeteria facing the double glass doors that separated the sick from the outside world. With a sigh, Kai slowly unwrapped his burger and slowly took a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, he asked himself the question that repeatedly came up since Rei's condition, '_Will Rei ever be alright again?' _Coming up with no answer, Kai trained his eyes to the world beyond the glass doors and mused over the fact that it started to rain once again.

Raising his burger to his mouth, Kai was about to take another bite when a man standing outside caught his attention. The man stood, casually leaning against the walls just beside the hospital doors, revealing half of his visage. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses even when there was no sun. However, it was the man's red bangs, visible beneath his hood, and choice of clothing that got Kai's undivided attention. Just then, a silvery wolf-like dog ran up to the man and obediently sat down beside him.

"No way…it can't be him…no…he's dead…" Kai murmured, his burger long forgotten.

Just then, the stranger turned and looked straight at Kai. A smirk, ever so familiar to Kai, curled at the tip of the man's mouth before he turned and walked swiftly into the rain.

Throwing down the half-eaten burger, Kai rushed to his feet and started after the mysterious man before realizing that Rei was still upstairs fighting for his life. Feeling torn between Rei and the man that Kai felt sure was Tala, Kai carefully weighed his options. The last time he let himself morn, Rei ended up in the hospital. However, he was sure that this time, the man was Tala. How could he pass on a chance like this? Plus, Rei has Max, Tyson and Chief to look after him here… Coming upon a decision, Kai quickly raced after the redhead into the pouring rain.

------------------------------------

Upstairs 

Beads of sweat dripped slowly down the frame of Rei's paled face as his face twisted with pain. His already labored breathing was worsening with each passing minute. From his spot next to Rei's bed, Tyson failed to notice this change in Rei's condition. Shortly after Kai left, Tyson found that he could not concentrate on his silent friend. Instead, his mind wondered to a certain blonde-haired teenager.

"TYSON! WAKE UP TYSON!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted in Tyson's ears.

"Huh?… What? What's going on?" Tyson mumbled half asleep, "Max? Is that you?"

"TYSON!!! How could you have fallen asleep at a time light this?!?!?!" Max exclaimed, "We've got to call the doctors! Rei was getting worse! Go and find Kai, FAST!"

Hearing that his friend was in danger, Tyson immediately snapped to attention, "Kai…Kai…Where's Kai????"

"JUST GO!" Max commanded while calling the doctors.

Tyson rapidly ran out of the room, but not without one last look.

--------------------------------------

'_Tala…was that really you?_' Kai thought as he followed the orange-haired man. '_If it was Tala, why would he not acknowledge me?'_

The man ahead of Kai smirked, '_The stupid fool, he doesn't have a clue what he's gotten himself into.'_

--------------------------------------

"KAI!!!!! KAI!!!!! KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, KAI!?!?!?" Tyson shouted as he ran into the food court, earning a couple of stares from the people. "KAI!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!"

"Excuse me, Mister, but swear is not appropriate in the hospital. Please look for your companion elsewhere," one of the police officer commanded.

'_Kai…where are you?'_ Tyson wondered.

---------------------------------------

Kai followed Tala into a dark abbey, his senses tingled, telling him that something was wrong. In his guts, he knew this was a horrible idea. It was much too rainy to see clearly if the person was really Tala, but he ignored his feelings and followed after the disappearing figure. He ran and ran until he saw that he had accidental ran into a dead end. Glancing around, Kai was disappointed to find that Tala is nowhere to be found. With a sigh of disappointment, Kai slowly turned around. His mind was so preoccupied with pictures of Tala that he failed to notice a shadow slowly creep up behind him. When Kai finally realized that he was in grave danger , it was much too late. The orange-haired man thrust a sharp knife through Kai's stomach.

Paralyzed with pain, Kai slowly fell to his knees, turning around, he got a good look at the man for the first time. He gasped in shock as he realized whom it was that he had been chasing all along. Slowly, his vision began to blur as his blood seeped onto the pavement. With a smirk, the man raised a metal club and brutally brought it down on Kai's head. An excruciating crack was heard as the club came into contact with Kai's forehead.

'_I'm sorry, Rei…' _Kai thought before he fully lost consciousness.

"You are such a full, Kai. You are blinded by your love for Tala. In the end, that's what destroyed you." Boris said as he ripped off his orange wig.

**TBC**

**A/N**- I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I'm so uninspired! I'll try to update every month instead of every six Thanks for everyone's reviews and support through this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **review! It really keeps me going knowing that there are people out there who enjoys reading my stories. So please take **2 second off your busy schedule and PLEASE REVIEW for my humble story. Thank you!**


	10. Unconditional Love

**A/N**: Hellooooo people! I'm very sorry for the fact that I did not update for such an extended period. --'' I cannot believe it's been…eight months since I've last updated! drops on knees and begs forgive me, my loyal readers! Explanation: I simply did not see any point in continuing this fic, but many have proved me wrong. Since so many had wanted this update, I cannot bare to disappoint my readers -. So…here's the long awaited update. I hope you enjoy. And remember to review -!

**Unconditional Love**

**In Kai's Mind**

_ I was drifting…drifting in an unfamiliar environment. Looking around, I saw nothing but black, a vortex of darkness. Venturing a step, I half expected to fall into the darkness. When I didn't, I got the courage to place another foot in front of my other, determined to find out more about this aphotic world. One foot in front of another…that's what I kept telling my mind. I was sure that if I had stopped, fear would seize my mind. Determined not to cower in terror, I kept walking for what seemed like eternity. The longer that I walked, the more it dawned on me that no matter how much I walked, I would still be in this pitch black spot. _

_ 'I can't get out...no matter what I try, no matter how long I walk, I can't get out.' _

_ Coming upon this realization, I slowly sunk onto my knees, and buried my face in my hands. For the first time in my life, I was lost; for the first time in my life, I could not come up with a strategy to get out of a sticky situation; for the first time in my life, I lost control…_

_ 'Where am I? Where is everyone! Please…someone…help me…'_

_ I just knelt there, for what seemed like eternity, praying that someone, anyone would come and reach out a hand. Suddenly, a picture of someone's face flashed through my mind. He had long, ebony hair, which he kept in a long braid. The boy in my mind also had a pair of hypnotic golden, cat-like eyes and cat-like fangs that completed his feline-like features._

_ 'Wow…he's so…mysterious…'_

_ Try as I might, I cannot match a name to this teen's features. In the back of my mind, I knew that I recognized who this boy is, but for some reason, no matter how much I thought, I cannot remember his name or another about this boy, for that matter. Frustrated, I raked my hands through my hair. I had a feeling in my subconscious that this boy played an important role in my life…but if he was so important, how come I cannot remember him?_

_ 'God, I'm so fucked up. I can't remember anything…Ok…let's see…I'm sure I am perfectly capable of remember other events in my life…right?'_

_ Rummaging my mind, I found pieces of my memories. Memories like the Bladebreakers, my teammates: Max, Tyson and Kenny, a bit about myself, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot remember anything about the feline-like boy. That mere thought frustrated me._

_ Not knowing what to do, I stayed like this, kneeling and my head in my hands. I prayed with all my soul that someone would give me a hand, to help me and guide me into a place that I recognized. For some strange reason, I fervently wished that the person who saved me would be that golden eyed boy._

Doctors rushed in and out of Rei's room, carrying items that Max and Tyson could not recognize for the life of them. Unconsciously, their hands found its way into each other's as they both seek some form of comfort in each other's touch. They were both pushed into a corner in the now crowded hospital room. Both cringed as they could clearly see Rei's agony in his features as the doctors poked and probed him everywhere.

Both were in a state of fear; fear for Rei's health and Kai's well-being. They also did not know what to do. Should they go search for Kai or remain with Rei?

A moan from the patient caught everyone's attention. Despite all the tubes and needles poked into Rei, he still tossed and turned on the bed, as if in a bad dream. His pale hands gripped onto the bed sheets as if it would relive some of his internal pain. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and hit the sweat covered bed sheets below.

Seeing their teammate in so much pain torn Tyson and Max's hearts apart. They hoped beyond hope that Rei would get better, and soon. He didn't deserve this kind of torture, he didn't deserve the pain that he was suffering.

"Kai…" Rei murmured, still delirious, "Kai…help me…" As Rei whispered his name, a stream of tears poured out of his closed eyes and his face was twisted in pain.

"Kai…help me…please…please…" Rei whispered one last time before his mind slowly began to shutdown.

The doctors and nurses in the room immediately snapped back to attention when they realized the difference with their charge. Within seconds, the bustling began again as the doctors added more lines this time, they connected them to Rei's head and started to monitor the machine beside Rei's bed.

Max and Tyson held their breath as they watched the doctor monitor Rei's brain activity. Their grip on each other tightened as none knew what to expect.

After what seemed like hours, when actually only a few minutes passed, the doctor turned away from the screen and with a guarded expression, turned to face Max and Tyson.

Clamping his hands together, he slowly walked to them and said without any emotions in his voice, "I'm sorry boys, your friend is near brain dead. I am a bit surprised because under normal circumstances, he would have been brain dead a long time ago, but it seemed liked he was holding onto something. We've done all we could for him, I'm sorry boys but without a miracle…" The doctor trailed off, leaving the ending unsaid.

The news was all Max needed to break down and sob. He felt his heart go out for his friend. Rei had been Max's friend, helped him with blading and taught Max the fundamentals of life.

Seeing his close friend in such a pained state, Tyson felt his heart go out to both Max and Rei. He could not bare to see Max in such a saddened state nor could he accept the fact that one of his teammate is on the verge of death. Without even realizing it, a string of tears left his eyes as Tyson joined Max in grieving for their teammate and best friend.

**Kai's Mind**

_ "Kai…help me…" Someone whimpered._

_ My head snapped immediately when I heard a voice pleading for my help. Desperately, I glanced around, trying without prevail to locate the source of the familiar voice._

_ "Kai…help me please…" The voice whispered again._

_ Now getting desperate, I got back onto his feet and walked in a full circle, hoping to see whoever it was the voice belongs to. Even as I searched, I knew in the back of my mind, who the voice belonged to. Again, his face flashed in my mind, making me cringe in confusion. _

_ "Who the hell are you? Fuckin' show yourself!" I yelled into the darkness, not really expecting an answer._

_ I waited and waited, for the voice to speak again. When nothing happened, I yelled again, "Who are you! Show yourself!"_

_ As if answering my question, a flash of light appeared. I whipped my head around to the source of the light and immediately put up my hand to shield my eyes, which had grown accustom to the darkness, from its blinding rays._

_There, in front of me, was the boy in my thoughts. He looked even more handsome in real life._

_ 'He looks like a god…wait…maybe he is one…' I mused to myself._

_ Slowly, the teen walked towards me, even his walk resembled that of a graceful feline. As he got closer, I saw a small smile that was graced upon his lips. I was mesmerized by this boy, this unknown teen in front of me. _

_ I was so wrapped up in thought that I did not realize how quickly the distance closed between us. When I finally realized, I felt his warm breath upon my neck. Glancing down at the shorter boy, I couldn't help but meet his golden eyes. Immediately, his eyes held me, and as much I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. _

_ Now I knew for sure I had met him somewhere before, I knew him. But, I still cannot come up with his name…that thought frustrated me to no end._

_ "Who are you…?" I murmured._

_ He did not reply. Rather, he reached up a hand and slowly caressed my cheek. His delicate fingers slowly traced the outlines of the blue painting on my cheeks. If possible, his smile widened even further._

_ A strange feeling grew inside my chest, a bubbly feeling. His mere touch was enough to send shivers up and down my spine and his smile felt like it had just lit up the darkness. Just seeing his smile, made every fear, frustration and anger vanish, leaving only contentment._

_ I tried, once again to ask who he was and why he was here. All I received was his affectionate smile. Just when I was about to give up asking and just enjoy the effect of this stranger being here, the teen decided to open his mouth._

_ Slowly, his mouth formed the words, "help me…Kai…"_

_ I felt as if my heart was broken when he whispered those three words. I felt so helpless, just standing there, not knowing what to do. Unsure, I slowly wrapped my arms around his fragile body and felt him relax to my touch. Slowly, I felt his head on my shoulders and I let out a sigh. It felt like I could stay here, my arms around this boy, for the rest of eternity._

_ But…things never do go my way. Slowly, the boy gently pushed away from my tight embrace. With a last smile he turned and slowly began to walk away, taking the light with him. The further he walked, the darker my world became. Desperately, I tried to yell, to convince for him to come back and be with me again but suddenly, it seemed like someone took away my ability to speak._

_ I watched, hopelessly as the ebony haired boy disappeared into the darkness. When the last ray of light disappeared, I felt a familiar loneliness deep inside myself. I would give anything, ANYTHING to feel his touch again, to see his smile, to hold him tight and never let go._

_ Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind. _

_'Is this love?'_

TBC

A/N: LOL! Finally! Done…:D Hope you guys like it! I didn't kill Rei…yet…- I'm evil yup yup yup. Anyways tell me what you think, and **don't forget to review**! - Pretty please? - Oh and I need a beta reader for this story. My grammar really sucks and I need someone who is willing to proofread my chapters before they are published. Of course, your grammar must be good. - Any volunteers? Well…that's all…**don't**** forget to review!**

XOXO

Silens Letum


End file.
